


【海暗】仲夏之梦

by piaofushijie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaofushijie/pseuds/piaofushijie
Summary: 总觉得有道云也很悬……渣浪又死了，还是在AO3存个文字版的档。AU，人类社长X魅魔王样，非常非常主动的王。大概会比较长，不过我希望能在夏天写完，不然就要换名字了……放飞自我的OOC爽文，原作其他角色估计都不怎么会出场，毕竟除了啪啪啪也没有很多剧情了





	1. Chapter 1

空气闷热得可怕，海马濑人猛得把桌上所有文件全部推倒在地，在这种天气下，根本无法平心静气地接受自己的受挫。

他自己积累的一点资本被海马刚三郎发现了，对方不费吹灰之力便卸了他的权力，他不得不重头再来。

为了击败海马刚三郎，他需要力量，无论是怎样的力量，无论是通过怎样的手段。

“那么，试着向恶魔借一下力量吧。”一位神秘的埃及人看透了他的想法。在他的耳边低声建议道，犹如恶魔本身的诱惑。

海马觉得这是无稽之谈，恶魔或是魔法不过是骗人的把戏，但是，他无法拒绝力量的邀请，为了得到力量，什么都值得一试，最多不过是白忙一场而已。

他从隐秘的地下集会那里购买到了黑魔法书籍，按照书籍上的恶魔召唤要求准备好了各种道具和场地，他站在画好的六芒星符中央，看见这些符号开始微微闪光后割开自己的手指，滴下一滴血。

“我要把我的养父海马刚三郎从他现在的位置上拉下来，让他身败名裂，让我从此代替他的位置，如有愿意助我达成目标的恶魔，就和我签订契约吧。”

随着海马的魔法吟诵，光芒越来越盛，他的声音逐渐扩散，甚至在光圈中形成回音。

时间一分一秒过去，海马的声音逐渐消失，光圈的光芒也逐渐减弱，六芒星中间除了海马以外，什么也没有出现。

果然是骗人的东西，海马一把将魔法书扔在地上，从一开始，他就不该抱有这种奇怪的幻想。

 

第二天，海马刚一来到公司，就发现有一个人正用奇怪的目光看着他。

海马知道这个人，在公司管财务，是海马一直想拉拢的人之一，可惜至今还没找到能够威逼利诱他的把柄。之前如果能够提前和这个人通好气，说不定就不会在刚三郎那里露出破绽了。

但是今天他竟主动找到了海马，向他表起了忠心：“濑人少爷，我相信你很快会成为公司的未来，以后有什么需要尽管吩咐，我一定竭尽全力。”

海马不信，这人突然倒戈向他实在太过匪夷所思，尤其是在刚三郎并未出现什么重大失误的情况下，他必然是带着某种目的的。

那人也不知道该如何向海马解释，他甚至向海马让出了自己私密账本查看权限，与海马交谈的一番话的中心思想只有两个：他笃信海马将来会战胜刚三郎成为公司新主人。他希望海马以后能够不忘自己的贡献。

 

带着满腹狐疑回到自己的房间，海马决定把这件事先放一边。总之目前可以利用这个人了，他若以后还有其他目的，自己自然也不会让他好过。

他躺上床睡觉，意识逐渐被梦境侵蚀。

夏日的夜晚燥热得让人难以忍受，海马睁开眼，一时分不清梦境还是现实，他依然在自己的床上，四肢却被一股奇怪的力量所缚住，浑身上下动弹不得。

房间里逐渐氤氲开一种甜腻的味道，随着湿热的空气漫上他的皮肤，世界仿佛陷在一团烟雾里，远处近处都不甚清晰，海马摇摇头，想让自己清醒一点，同时用力挣扎起来，想要摆脱那股捆住自己的力量。

就在这时，他感到耳畔掠过一阵热气，有人附在那里轻声对他说话，是个少年的声音，音调不高，但是很好听，仿佛顺着他的耳朵钻进了他的大脑，然后在他的脑髓处瘙痒，舒服得头皮发麻：“最好不要再挣扎了，虽然在梦境里你不会受伤，但是我还是希望你能保存一点体力，毕竟你要是很早死掉了，那就不好玩了。”

说话人的热度从海马身边远去了，他感到一种奇怪的失落，但是很快，他便觉得自己腿上一沉，似乎有谁坐在了自己身上，对方显然并不高大，海马觉得自己可以轻松承接起那人的重量。

他努力咬牙唤回自己的神智，定睛看面前的人，他在依旧朦胧的世界中勉强能辨认出是对方的模样，那是一个年龄约十五六岁的少年，面容很美，是那种有着异国风情的深邃与妩媚，斜飞的眼线将他的红色眼眸勾勒得更加魅惑众生，嘴唇丰满，让人很想吻上去感受一下……

海马握紧拳头，用指甲掐住掌心赶走自己那些奇怪的旖念：“你是谁？在这里干什么？”

那名少年笑了起来，海马发现他笑起来的样子甚至更勾人魂魄：“明明是你将我召唤出来，你却问我是谁？我自然是来收白天帮你做的事的报酬的。”

召唤？海马猛然想起1天前的那个魔法阵，难道这家伙就是自己召唤的恶魔？他这才注意到对方的尾椎部位长了一条细细长长的黑色尾巴，尾巴尖端是一个黑桃的形状，现在似乎正十分愉快地在空中摇来摇去。

那报酬又是什么，难道是自己的灵魂？没等海马想明白，少年的手朝着海马的裤子伸了过去，在海马完全无用的反抗之下轻松拉出他的男根。拉出来后，少年的眼睛明显因为兴奋睁大了一下：“不错嘛，海马，比我想象中要大”

“你到底想干什么！快点放开我！”海马急得眼睛都红了，被困住的手臂挣出了青筋。

少年只是抬眼瞥了他一眼，接着像是柔情蜜意地亲了他的阴茎一下，海马忍不住打了个哆嗦，他绝望地发现自己第一个步入大脑的念头竟然是——他的嘴唇果然如想象中一样软。

少年双手握住海马的阴茎，慢慢套弄了一下，阴茎很快便不争气地勃起了，接着他伸出舌头，沿着那根的凹槽和血管延伸位置慢慢舔了下去，海马觉得自己快要窒息了，他说不出话来，他生怕自己所能发出的唯一声音就是羞耻的呻吟声。少年再次看了海马一眼，似乎海马的窘迫让他十分开心，他微微一笑，轻轻把龟头上方的那层包皮拨开，再含住海马的阴茎猛地一吸。

海马差点从床上蹦起来，他只觉得一股电流猛窜上自己天灵盖，眼前是噼里啪啦的白色电光，他终于忍不住尖叫出声来，等他定下神来，看见少年正用大拇指刮下自己射在他下巴上的精液，然后放进嘴里一点一点舔干净。

他觉得自己看见这种色情的画面又要勃起了。

少年注意到了他的视线，对他眨眨眼：“你射得真快，难道是处男？”

“关你屁事。”海马恼羞成怒想用脚踹他，但是被困住的双腿只能堪堪擦过少年的手臂，被对方一把抓住。

“真心急啊，海马，明明夜晚还长着呢。”

“你这家伙还想干什么？！”

“你在说什么啊，海马，我们还什么都没干呢。”少年的话语里带着笑意，他直起上身，跨跪在在海马身上，一手扶着海马的阴茎，另一只手撑开自己的后庭，一点一点坐了下去，在海马眼睁睁的注视下把他的阴茎一点一点吞进了体内。

海马咬着牙向后仰去，他拼命忍住不发出声音，但是他的灵魂深处却似乎已经在那一瞬间发出了一声长长的叹息，他从来没感受过这种感觉，被细腻柔软的甬道所包围的感觉简直如同到达了极乐世界，他觉得自己现在什么也不想思考了，只想抓住身上的少年，在他体内狠狠冲撞驰骋。

少年停了一下，似乎是在调整呼吸。海马不耐烦地向上一顶，对方像是被顶到了某个（乐乎）敏（乐乎）感（乐乎）点（乐乎）一样一下扑倒在他的胸口上，嘴里发出低低的喘（乐乎）息声，抬起头来却依然是不服输的挑衅目光：“果然很心急啊，海马，那就让我看看你的能耐吧……啊！“

他话还没说完，就被海马按着腰部使劲往下一压，一股酥麻的电流立刻沿着他的脊椎上升。海马的四肢已经不知不觉被解放开来，但是海马完全没有意识到自己应该逃跑或是做别的，他只是将少年压制在自己身下，下（乐乎）身全根没入后再抽出，再猛地插进去，手掌感受到对方大腿皮肤的光滑细腻，同时也十分有成就感地看着少年的表情由一开始的游刃有余变得失神和恍惚：“我的能耐怎么样啊？”

“没有……啊……让我失望……嗯……啊啊！”

真是悦耳的呻吟声。海马找到了少年之前被戳到的敏（乐乎）感（乐乎）点，对着那个位置不断发起攻击，一边欣赏对方立刻变调了的叫（乐乎）床声，一边感受对方身体内一寸一寸的抚摸和热度，屋子里那股甜腻的香味更浓了，他甚至怀疑这香味就来自少年的身上。现在自己是在天堂，还是在地狱呢？海马在即将抵达高（乐乎）潮时突然想了这样一句话，如果这便是恶魔勾引自己堕入地狱的罪行，或许也未尝不可。

 

海马是在叮铃铃的闹钟声中醒来的。他的生物钟一向十分精准，已经很久没有听见闹铃的声音，他都快忘了自己家里闹铃是什么声音了。

白茫茫的阳光透过窗帘照进房间里，海马甩了下自己的脑袋，他有一种奇怪的倦怠感，明明昨晚睡得并不晚，而且身体内有一种还未熄灭的余烬感，他想起昨天那个梦，梦的内容还记得很清楚，他觉得热度冲上脸上，为什么自己会做这种梦，难道是最近压力太大？

“昨晚睡得还好吗？”

海马的瞳孔陡然缩小，这个声音他再熟悉不过了，昨晚在梦里他几乎听了一整晚，他立刻循声望去，在熹微的阳光之中，他终于看见了昨夜的恶魔正翘着腿坐在他的书桌上，黑色的拘束衣包裹着他苍白的皮肤，细细长长的尾巴正在空中摇来晃去。对方的眼睛如红宝石一样闪耀，此刻正眯眼盯着他，嘴角微微一扬：“早上好啊，海马先生，希望你今天还有足够的精力维持正常的生活。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aibo应该不会出现所以这篇里的游戏都指王样了。
> 
> 借用了一点乃亚篇设定，不过估计除了名字以外和动画关系不太大因为我已经把动画原创剧情忘得差不多了 

海马下意识把手放在床头的警报器上，他没有立刻按下去，对方看出了他的意图，装模作样地叹了一口气：“真是冷漠，我还以为经过昨天晚上的事，我们已经算朋友了。”

这家伙并不是人类，海马意识到，就算叫保安过来也不见得能对付他。海马把手从警报器移开，防御地抱在胸前：“你不是我召唤的恶魔，我召唤的应该是像撒旦那样更有力量更加黑暗的恶魔，而不是你这种东西。”

少年看了他一眼，突然从海马面前消失了，海马还没来得及去寻找他到底去了哪里，对方放大的脸猛得就出现在他近在咫尺的正前方。少年的鼻尖与海马的鼻尖相距不到1厘米，海马觉得自己似乎又闻到了那股甜腻的香味，在白天显得更清晰，仿佛还带着其他复杂的香料，这又让海马回忆起了昨夜那场疯狂的性（乐乎）事。他的眼睛像希腊神话里冥王哈迪斯拿给贝瑟芬尼的石榴，危险又诱惑，似乎一旦被捕获便再也无法逃离。

“我这种东西是什么东西，你连魅魔的名字都说不出口吗？”魅魔轻轻笑道，海马觉得对方的笑声仿佛有实质一样扩散到自己大脑中，“自命不凡的人类啊，你知道魅魔的祖先是谁吗？知晓上帝真名的魔女莉莉丝，与伊西斯齐名的女神，连撒旦也要敬她三分的存在，将我召唤出来，你该感到荣幸才对。”

他想了想，又歪过头：“或许是你的召唤方式出了什么问题？总之你现在召唤出的是我，而不是其他的恶魔。”

“那你可以滚了，我不认为魅魔能够帮我做什么。”

“真没记性，我昨天可是帮过你一件事的。”

“我根本就不知道你到底帮我做了什么。”海马皱起眉头，“你夜晚到我的梦境里来说要报酬，却根本不告诉我是关于什么的报酬。”

少年叹了一口气，他转身飞离海马身边——海马这才注意到他背后有一对小小的蝙蝠肉翅，恶魔坐在一张椅子的椅背上，朝海马挑起眉：“我说未来的海马社长，你怎么什么都不知道，你不知道是自己把我召唤出来，也不知道我帮你做了什么，难不成你连我要的报酬是什么都不知道吧？”

“哼，这我当然知道。”海马拼命把差点涌上脸的热度压回去，“魅魔想要的当然是精气，除此外还有什么？”

“勉强算你合格。”少年笑了笑，“那你也该知道我昨天帮你做了什么吧，你就没遇到什么奇怪的事吗？”

“什么奇怪的事都……”海马正要反驳，脑海里却突然出现了一个人的脸，“那个莫名其妙来找我投诚的家伙？”

“啊啊，你终于想起了。”少年耸耸肩，“我在你书桌上看到了那个人的名字，所以就选择从他入手了，怎么样，有没有给你带来帮助？”

确实，海马想起自己在失败之后写了一大段问题分析，这家伙的名字确实被自己写进了那篇分析里，他睁大眼睛：“那你是怎么做到的？”

“很简单，给他看了两个梦境，一个是追随你后荣华富贵的未来，一个是追随刚三郎后妻离子散的凄惨未来。”

海马不可置信：“就这么简单？他会相信梦境这种虚无缥缈又没有科学根据的东西？这也太滑稽了。”

“有的人信，有的人不信，那个人刚好就是信的那一拨而已。”少年摊开手说道，“如果是你我当然就不会用这种方法了。”

海马哼了一声：“一场梦能有什么可信度，你要怎么保证他不会背叛我？”

“不能保证，我为你做的可没那么多，不然报酬就不是那一点点精气而已了。”少年笑了起来，“想要下属对自己忠心，当然要自己努力才行，毕竟谁也不想跟着一个废物对吧？“

“真没意义，你为什么不直接帮我杀死海马刚三郎？”

少年看了他一眼：“海马，我是来帮你的，不是来替你做事的。”

“哼，如果是其他的恶魔，一定早就把刚三郎给……”

“如果是其他的恶魔，你现在早就身首异处死状可怖，或者失去灵魂沦为傀儡。”少年挑眉道，“你以为和恶魔的交易是什么东西？“

海马觉得有趣，他走近恶魔一点，但还是抱着手：“那你为什么没有让我变成那样，别告诉我因为你比较温柔。”

“因为我比较仁慈。”少年再次看了海马一眼，他跳到桌上站起来，抬手掀开窗户，“所以你如果不愿意和我做交易我也不勉强你，你有没有打倒刚三郎和我有什么关系？你重新去搜集祭品材料召唤别的恶魔好了。”

海马看着少年灵活地爬上窗户，黑色的尾巴如同朝他道别一般在空中朝他挥了挥，少年的身躯柔软地像一只猫，手臂和小腿上的肌肉却紧绷而流畅，他又想起了昨夜它们缠在自己身上的场景，他沉声道：“等一下。”

少年回过头，朝他眨了眨眼。海马松了一口气，还好他没打定主意要走。

“你能做些什么？”

对方想了想，大概是在思考如何回答他：“大多数恶魔能做到的我都能做到，只是看我想不想做而已。“

海马哼道：“这就是你不愿意帮我杀死海马刚三郎的原因？”

“我不喜欢那种简单粗暴的方式，我喜欢更有挑战性，更刺激的工作。”

真是惹人生气的恶魔，明明是来帮自己实现愿望的恶魔，却还对任务挑三拣四，海马简直不知道自己为什么要吧他留下来。

“你是不是能随意控制梦境？“

”没错，你想借用我的这个能力替你获取情报吗？可以啊，只要支付足够的报酬就可以了。“

好歹这家伙足够聪明，知道自己想要如何使用他的能力，海马顿了一下才继续问道：“你所谓的报酬就是我的精气吗？除此之外没有别的了吗，传说中恶魔喜欢的生命或者灵魂之类的？”

少年摇摇头，笑了：“我的性价比可是很高的，只要精气就够了，毕竟你的灵魂和生命对我来说没有用。不过你如果不小心一点，也有可能会因为失去太多精气而死，毕竟和恶魔的交易一定会有风险的，至少，我并没有让你死的打算，只要你别自己作死。”

海马盯着他看了一会儿，如果对方说的没错，这倒确实是一笔很划算的交易，不需要支付生命和灵魂，不需要支付其他等代价之物，他其实也并不排斥和这家伙做（乐乎）爱。

“我接受这个交易，那么在帮我打败刚三郎的期间，你为我提供力量，以及绝对不许背叛我。”

少年不解地歪过头：“我为什么要背叛你，这对我来说有什么意义？”

“哼，万一你也和海马刚三郎签订了契约。”

“……我哪有那么重口味，海马。”少年瞟了海马一眼，他真不敢想象海马都在想些什么。

海马觉得自己被噎了一下，他觉得自己不能在口舌上甘拜下风，所以明明知道无意义还是反驳道：“怎么，魅魔吸取精气难道还要挑人？”

少年挑起眉，他看着海马意有所指地笑道：“没错，我只会对年轻漂亮的男孩有兴趣。”

海马皱了下眉头，不知道为什么，对方这句话让他有种莫名其妙的不爽感，但是被他强压了下去，他生硬地转了个话题：“还有，你叫什么名字，我不打算一直叫你魅魔。”

少年想了想：“如果你一定要一个名字的话，就叫我游戏吧。”

海马看了他一眼，肯定地说道：“这不是你的真名。”

“恶魔的真名是具有力量的，当然不能随便告诉别人，反正你只是需要一个称呼而已，那么名字怎么样都无所谓吧？”

“随便你。”海马结束了这个话题。

 

游戏坐在窗台边的桌子上，看海马拉开椅子打开他的电脑，海马似乎今天不打算去公司了，不知道是不是因为自己的原因，他拍打着翅膀慢慢飞到海马身边，看见他的电脑屏幕上跳出了许多人物资料。

“你现在有什么计划吗？”

“有。”海马也不避讳，当着游戏的面调出5个人的资料，“这5个人是海马刚三郎的心腹，想要打败他就要先搞定他们，方式有两种，拉拢，或者击垮。”

游戏看了海马一眼，对方的话里有话，显然是早已有了决定：“那你的倾向是？”

“全部击垮。海马刚三郎的心腹我可不想用，谁知道他们会不会突然给我背后来一刀。”

游戏站在海马身后，不露痕迹地摇了下头：“你真的很难相信别人呢，海马。“

“那不是理所当然的，人能相信的只有自己。”

游戏想说什么，但还是没继续说下去，只是问道：“那你现在的目标人物是谁？”

“大下幸之助。“海马移动鼠标，再次把其中一人更详细的资料展示出来，“这家伙曾经为KC并购了大量企业，但在这个过程中自己也偷偷积攒了大量的违法资产。我之前查到他把这些款项的详细情况都记在一本私密的账本上，但是至今没有查到他把那本账本放在哪里了，游戏，你应该能找到吧。”

“当然了，这种小事，我今晚就可以告诉你。”

“我还以为你还需要一个夜晚来做梦呢。”

“人并不是只有晚上才做梦，我的能力也不仅限于梦境。”游戏轻轻跳到海马大腿上坐着，感到到海马明显地僵硬了一下，他抬起头，目光自信地直视海马，“交给我吧，你等着瞧。”


	3. 3

游戏坐在屋顶上摇晃着手里的钥匙串，这是他从大下幸之助那里偷过来的，但是并没有拿走他所有的钥匙，家里的和KC用的那些还是留在了他的包里——这样他就不会立刻发现自己掉了东西了。大下幸之助的屋子和公司已经被海马排除掉了，剩下的钥匙里，有的光洁如新，有的带上了锈痕，只有极少数的几把钥匙被磨得光滑圆润，这些钥匙里面，有没有与他偷偷藏起来的账本相关的呢？

游戏在已经不再炎热的夕阳中眯起眼，他想起上午和海马的对话。

 

“大下幸之助平时都喜欢去哪些地方呢？”

“公司，家里，以及风月场所。”

“哎——原来是个老色鬼啊。”游戏挑起眉毛，“那他有包养情妇之类的吗？”

海马大概是听出了他话里的挪揄之意，抬起头来瞪了他一眼，但还是认真回答道：“不算包养，要说的话只是普通的婚外情，对象是一个合作企业的女经理，已经来往了一段时间了，不过他瞒得很好，他的妻子对此一无所知。”

他点开电脑的页面：“这是那个女人的资料。”

游戏在海马身上坐直了身体，接过鼠标自己慢慢浏览页面。海马这才注意到对方跟自己的身高差距实在是很大，就算坐在自己大腿上操作电脑也没有挡住自己的视线，为什么之前没有注意到他个子这么小？

“很奇怪啊，海马。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“这位女经理在童实野市一共有三套房产，其中两套都是豪华的海景房，只有一套的位置却并不在什么很好的地段，甚至可以说很偏僻了，房屋风格也和其他两套差很远。”

海马看了一眼屏幕，确实如游戏所言：“你怀疑他把账本放这间屋子里？我确实没有搜查过他的情妇的屋子，虽然不是没有可能，但是也没有确切的证据吧？”

“那就赌一把吧。“游戏笑着说道，“我运气一向不错。”

 

游戏轻松从大下幸之助那里顺走了钥匙，再用这些钥匙里的其中一把打开了这个房间的门，在进去的那一瞬间，游戏就觉得自己赌对了。

屋子是有人经常会来的迹象，但是没有任何食物的囤积，不像是长期居住的样子。

屋子里的装修风格非常熟悉，深蓝的主色调，简单高档的家具——与大下幸之助的房间风格十分相似。这是他送给情妇的名义上的礼物，但是情妇对这个房子并不满意，所以很少会回来居住。

那么账本会放在这里吗？游戏四处巡视了屋内一圈，在不留痕迹的情况下找了找，没有发现他想找的东西。

他突然听到屋外传来车辆鸣笛声，游戏朝墙上挂钟看了一眼，确实是快到大下幸之助发现钥匙失踪后赶过来的时间了，他立刻变成了一只蝙蝠迅速飞上房顶。

急匆匆赶来的大下幸之助用备用钥匙打开了房门，注意到屋里并没有丢失什么东西后，他松了一口气，接着走进书房，检查了一下书房墙壁上的一幅字画——那是一幅神龟图，画框被钉子牢牢钉在墙壁上，画没有被移动过的痕迹。

偷钥匙的目的达成，游戏嘴角扬了扬，人总会在紧张的时候下意识去检查重要的东西。

大下幸之助之后给锁具公司打了个电话，要求更换大门的锁，几个小时后，装上新锁拿了新钥匙的大下幸之助再次检查了一下书房，关上了房间门，放心离开了屋子。

游戏轻轻从屋顶上跳下来，他慢慢走近那幅字画，沿着画框的边缘慢慢寻找，果然，在画的最下方有一道细细的缝，刚好够人的指头伸进去，里面有一个小小的凹槽，但是不管是按下去还是摩擦，画框都没有任何反应。

“你还挺有先见之明的，海马。”游戏弯了下嘴角，拿出了海马之前给他的指纹套。

 

”游戏，这东西给你。“

”这是什么？”

“大下幸之助的指纹。”终于看到游戏露出了好奇的神情，海马骄傲地抱起手，“现在的保险箱已经几乎都是密码锁或者指纹锁了，那家伙的指纹我搞到了，如果是密码你就自己想办法吧。”

 

游戏戴上指纹套，再次把食指放在凹槽内，一声轻轻的滴声后，画框像个柜门一样弹开了，露出了墙内的空间，而那里，赫然放着一台笔记本电脑。

“我早该想到了，保险箱是指纹开锁，那账本当然也该是电子的。”游戏敲了敲脑门，他打开笔记本电脑的开关，没过多久，又皱起了眉头。

电脑有密码锁，是一个三行三列的9数字密码，只有第一行的正中间有一个数字1，这大概就是密码提示了。

密码会是多少呢？游戏拼命回忆之前看过的大下幸之助资料，似乎并没有什么能给予新提示的线索。

他随手输了8个数字进去，只听“当”地一声，屏幕上显示出提示语：密码错误，您还有1次输入的机会。

居然只有一次试错机会，而自己刚刚已经用掉了，游戏不敢再输入了，他歪过头想了想，要不直接把电脑带回去给海马破解好了？

他再次看了一眼那个作为提示的“1”，突然灵光一闪，拉过作为保险箱盖的字画重新看了看。

神龟是长寿、智慧与权力的象征，有钱人喜欢在屋里挂一张乌龟或玄武的字画是很稀松平常的事，很少会有人想到这幅字画的背后竟然藏着一个保险柜。

但又有另一种传说，有神龟出于洛水，其壳上有龟书，又称洛书，游戏眯起眼，注意到字画上的乌龟甲壳上的龟纹方格不多不少，正好九个。

洛书戴九履一，这个“1”刚好不在对角线上，也就是说，这个密码说不定是个九宫格数字游戏，接下来他只需要将2-8填入剩下的8个空格中，保证横竖斜相加的和全都相等就可以了。

游戏的眉头还没解开，他刚才在脑内计算了一下，在确定1的位置情况下，这个数独仍有两种排列解法，但是这个密码锁却只剩下一次输入密码的机会了。

百分之五十的几率，不知道如果错了会有什么样的后果，搞不好电脑会直接爆炸也说不定，游戏深呼吸了一口，把手指放在了“6”上面，再赌一把吧。

他把数字一个一个按顺序输进了空格里，当最后一个“4”输完以后，电脑发出“滴”的一声，绿灯亮起，屏幕切换。

游戏笑了起来，看来自己还是被命运女神所眷顾的，打开后的电脑桌面上出现了各种文件夹和财务软件，随便点开一个，正是海马要找的私密账本。

游戏盯着笔记本电脑看了半天，应不应该把电脑直接拿给海马呢？他思索了一分钟后，决定关上电脑，塞回了保险箱内，最后关上了保险箱的盖子。

 

游戏回到海马宅的时候，海马正坐在桌前等他。他一看见游戏就挑起眉毛，语气不无失望地说道：“你居然空手而归。”

“你应该对我多点信心，海马。”游戏从海马卧室的窗户跳了进去，轻轻落在海马面前，“我找到账本了。”

他把账本的详细地址，开锁方式和具体情况都一并告诉了海马，看见海马终于露出了满意的神情。

听完游戏的叙述，海马立刻打开自己的电脑，把这些情报都编写成一封信发了出去，游戏好奇地站在他身后问道：“你把账本的情报发给谁啊？”

“警察。”

“你居然报警？”游戏不可置信地看了海马一眼，他还以为海马最讨厌和警察打交道呢。

“谁让他运气不好。”海马得意地回答道，“大下幸之助之前负责的一个项目被警方盯上了，现在正在秘密查案中，可惜一直没找到物证。我现在发个匿名信为他们提供线索，今晚这些警察就可以出动去抓人了。”

合上电脑，海马继续说道：“不过很可惜，如果你能把那台电脑带给我，我有的是让大下幸之助生不如死的办法，现在按他的赃款金额，不过是在监狱里呆几十年而已。”

游戏不置可否地看了他一眼，没有说话。

 

待海马收拾完东西，洗完澡坐在床上，随手拿了本书来看，游戏趁机跳上了他的床，一双红宝石一样的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。

海马把视线从书本上抬起来，他当然能猜到游戏想干什么：“你可真是饥渴。”

“我只是来拿我该拿的东西而已。”游戏耸了耸肩，“还是说海马先生你打算食言？”

“哼，我说过的话自然算数。”海马把书丢在一边，抓过游戏的领口把他拎到自己面前，在极近的距离与他互相对峙，“不过我很好奇，如果我今天都不打算睡觉，你是不是就不能吸取我的精气了？”

“你在说什么啊，海马。”游戏勾起嘴角，“谁告诉你我只能在梦境中才能和人做爱？”


	4. Chapter 4

“魅魔又叫梦妖或者梦魇，在传说中一直都是出现在人类梦中吸取人的精气，我倒是第一次知道你可以在现实中吸取人类的精气，你不是一般的魅魔吧？”

“那又如何呢？”游戏主动凑近了海马一点，海马简直能感受到对方说话时吹拂到自己脸上的热气，“实际上，即使是接吻和舔舐，我也可以从你这里得到精气，只不过我最喜欢和你做爱而已。”

“接吻也可以是吗？”海马突然一把拉过游戏，在游戏还没反应过来之前就亲了上去，他从昨天的梦境开始就一直很想试试这家伙的嘴唇到底尝起来是什么味道了，现在终于得偿所愿。它尝起来像巧克力和蜂蜜混合的味道，但是又不觉得发腻。海马平时根本不喜欢吃甜食，他甚至不知道巧克力和蜂蜜的混合味到底是什么样，但是不知道为什么就是如此联想到了。游戏很快便伸手揽住了他的脖子，愉快地接受了他的接吻。

有科学证明，巧克力中含的某种物质能够刺激人的大脑产生多巴胺，让人有短暂的陷入恋爱般的感觉，这个理论或许是正确的，海马心想。

 

趁着海马正专心和他接吻的空档，游戏的手悄悄挪了下去，刚刚碰到海马的皮带扣的瞬间就被对方一把抓住，海马把游戏翻了个身，将他反扣在床上，使游戏现在处于一个跪趴的姿势，他的手沿着游戏的股沟慢慢摸到他的腰部：“你以为你这次还能占据主动权？”

游戏的脸贴着柔软的床单，他发出几句哼哼声，不置可否。

海马也不拖沓了，他立即上手想扒了游戏的衣服，却发现这些拘束服难脱异常，它们是由皮革和金属做成的，被很多条复杂的皮带绑在一起，他用力撕扯了半天也没有成功解开，被欲望催促地无比焦躁的海马打了一下游戏的屁股：“快点把你的衣服脱掉！”

游戏埋在床单里发出一点笑声，他把头抬起来看向海马：“我以为在床上脱掉对方的衣服是你们人类的情趣，海马。”

他等了好一会儿，也没听到海马回怼的声音，游戏有些奇怪地坐起来，却发现海马拿着一把剪子走了回来。

“？？？你要干什么，海马？”

“你说的没错，比起让你自己脱，我还是觉得由我自己剪掉更有意思。”

“我就这一件衣服，你剪了我穿什么？”

“哼，自然是什么也不穿了。”

海马说到做到，立刻就把剪子对着游戏伸过去，游戏来不及躲闪，裤子上的一根皮带被咔擦剪成了两半，他赶紧挡住衣服的其他地方：“我自己脱。”

海马也不勉强了，大概拿着一把剪子跟游戏争斗实在是很危险，他把剪子放一旁后便好整以暇地抱起手：“快脱。”

“你可真没耐心，海马。”游戏慢条斯理地解开自己衣服上的皮带和纽扣，手指色情地引导海马的视线擦过自己的锁骨和胸部，慢慢到达小腹处，少年白皙的皮肤在皮革的包裹下若隐若现，慢慢现出它们的全貌。

在游戏刚刚把裤子脱下来的一刹那，就被海马再次一把按在床上，他轻轻推了一下看起来准备提枪就上的海马：“别忘了扩张和润滑啊，海马。”

“你不是魅魔吗？我以为你会自动干这些事情呢。”话一出口海马就后悔了，游戏又不是设定好程度的机器人，当然不可能自动做这些事。

谁知游戏只是朝他眨了下眼：“那你要先让我舒服才行。”

海马俯视着看了他一眼，随即放开他，思考房间里有什么东西可以代替润滑剂，游戏叹了一声，再次伸手攀住海马的脖子，像只小动物一样跳进海马的怀里：“我都说了不用找什么润滑剂了，你就不能先让我舒服吗？”

“我怎么知道如何让你舒服。”海马虽然嘴上说着，手指却抓住了少年赤裸的腰线，他低下头，注意到游戏的阴茎已经高高勃起了，他眯了下眼，另一只手伸手去抓住那里，立刻听见游戏快乐地呻吟了一声。

海马明了地把手抵在上面，从下往上套弄揉搓，游戏舒服地呻吟出了鼻音，尾巴在身后一甩一甩的：“嗯——继续，海马，再往上一点——”

海马手上动作着，视线却被游戏的尾巴吸引了注意力，他从很早之前就想抓住看看，可惜游戏这家伙溜得飞快，他一直没找到合适的机会，现在趁着他意乱情迷的时机，海马终于一把抓住了那根不安分的细尾巴。

在海马抓住尾巴的一瞬间，他明显感觉到怀里的小恶魔颤抖了一下，连发出的音调似乎都变了一下。游戏抬起头来看着他，带着情欲的迷蒙眼神看上去竟然还有一点楚楚可怜的味道：“海马，你抓我尾巴干什么？”

海马没有回答他，游戏的尾巴在他手里努力扑腾着想要挣脱开来，可惜除了给海马手心搔痒以外什么用都没有。他的尾巴尖端捏起来软软的，还有弹性，让海马想起小时候自己抓过的野猫的脚底肉球，最爽的是，每次一捏尾巴，就感觉游戏在自己怀里低低地呜咽和喘气，实在是十分动听，海马的心情大好，他问道：“你的尾巴怎么这么敏感？”

“尾巴是我身上的性感带之一，当然敏感了。”游戏回答的声音都发颤了，“你玩够没有？”

海马自然是没玩够的，他抓着游戏的尾巴尖端，突然朝游戏的后穴送了进去，游戏立刻剧烈挣扎起来：“拿出去，海马！”

“怎么，不舒服吗？你的尾巴既然是性感带，平时没有用来自慰过吗？”

“你在说什么啊，海马，我怎么可能，呜……啊啊，海马，海马！”游戏的力气似乎一下被抽走了，除了狂乱地喊着海马的名字以外连话都说不出来。海马现在也终于知道为什么游戏说不用润滑剂了——他的后穴已经分泌出了大量的液体，根本毫无阻碍地让捏着尾巴的两根海马手指送了进去。海马一边用两根指头撵着游戏的尾巴尖端，一边用它在游戏体内戳来戳去，对于性事，海马确实是毫无经验，只能凭借自己的生物学知识去找那个传说中叫前列腺的地方，这更让游戏觉得生不如死了。

突然，他听到游戏尖叫了一声，身体大力弹跳起来，海马顿了一下，又捏着尾巴尖朝那个地方戳过去，尾巴尖撞上前列腺，双重的快感让游戏叫都叫不出声来，他觉得大脑被搅成了一锅浆糊，什么都无法思考了，只有层层叠叠的快感把他往空中送，然后突然爆炸，身旁的海马是他唯一的降落伞。

等游戏觉得世界归位，终于能够大口喘气平复心跳的时候，他注意到自己居然射在了海马身上，旁边的人正挑起嘴角看着他：“昨天是谁说我射得快的？我今天可连你前面都没怎么碰。”

游戏继续深呼吸了几次，终于要开口说话的时候，海马突然凑近他：“你这家伙以前也是这么淫荡敏感吗？”

“什么以前？”游戏明知故问道。

海马不想和他玩文字游戏了：“你和别人做这种交易的时候。”

游戏一愣，随即笑出声来：“海马，我可是魅魔……”他的声音突然停止了，因为他注意到海马的眼底里突然黑了下去。

游戏的喉结动了动，海马现在看起来像一个危险又美丽的野兽，眼里是波涛暗涌的大海，正处在即将把他生吞入腹的愤怒边缘，他七分兴奋三分害怕地后退了一点，立刻被海马抓着小腿拖回自己身边。海马迅速解开自己的皮带，抽出自己的男根，拎出游戏湿哒哒的尾巴就毫不留情地插了进去。

“慢点！海马，慢一点，啊啊……”

“看来我必须要给你一点教训才行，游戏，我不管你怎么想，总之你现在和我签订了契约，就不许再和别人发生任何关系，你的身体现在是属于我的，听到没有，游戏？”

“啊啊啊我知道了！”

“那就说，你现在是谁的？”

“是你的，海马，我只和你上床！”游戏觉得自己快疯了，“海马，我要你的精液……快点，快点射到我里面啊……”

海马得到了满意的答复，更加兴奋地在这副给予他极致舒爽的身体里驰骋，他的大床吱呀作响，混杂着两人肆无忌惮的尖叫呻吟。幸好他房间的隔音效果足够好，外面的仆人们应该听不见房里的动静，不，又或许已经喧闹到能够传出去了，但是海马已经没有时间去思考了，他觉得自己的意识已经被按进了名为快感的深渊中，接管他身体的是咆哮的本能，他在肾上腺素所制造的极乐世界中奔跑，他要在游戏的身体内刻下自己的印记，让他永远也记得自己的感觉。

游戏发出一声长长的尖叫，海马突然觉得自己肉棒被对方内壁紧紧绞住，原本就已经处于射精边缘的他被这么又紧又爽地一绞，终于忍不住射在了游戏的体内，他觉得自己被按进了大海深处，视觉和听觉全都暂时离他远去了。

等海马终于觉得自己意识慢慢从海底浮起来，再漂浮上岸，他侧过头去看身旁的游戏，对方还处于半失神状态，瞳孔正一点一点慢慢聚焦。那真的是一双很漂亮的眼睛，海马心想，要是能只看着我就好了。

“刚刚真是惊人。”回过神来的游戏毫不吝啬自己的赞美，“就是你总不听我说完话。”

海马斜了他一眼：“你还要说什么。”

“我原本是想说，因为我是魅魔，所以这些都是天生的。”游戏笑道，“我没跟其他人上过床。”

？？？海马一下从床上坐起来：“那你以前吃什么？”

“十六岁以前，我可以靠魔力和食物来维持生命。”游戏看着海马的眼睛说道，“我才刚满十六岁。”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天清晨，海马又是在闹铃声中醒来的。

其实清醒的时候并没有想象中那么困倦，虽然昨晚睡得很迟，但是睡眠质量倒是意外很高，他觉得自己似乎很多年没有睡那么熟了。除此外，身体和大脑的内部充盈着一股奇异的性满足感，海马觉得有点理解那些想抽事后烟的人了，比如现在，他也没有打算立刻起床，而是躺在床上再回味了一遍昨晚的事情。

他想起游戏那家伙昨天的表现，觉得自己应该和他约法三章一下，免得他总是随心所欲想做什么做什么，应该跟他规定一下未经允许不得随意上下他的床，房间里什么东西能碰什么不能碰，自己不在家里的时候应该呆哪儿，以及每天他出门和回来的时候游戏要做些什么。

海马一边想着这些一边慢慢转过头去，瞳孔一下缩小了——他旁边的床铺空无一人，干干净净，如果不是还留着一点余温，他简直要怀疑昨天发生的一切是不是全是梦境。

游戏去哪儿了？海马立刻下床，把房间四处都翻找了一遍，到处都没看到那只可恶的小魅魔的踪影，他注意到房间的窗户已经被打开了，难道游戏那家伙从窗户逃走了吗，他想逃哪儿去？

海马迅速来到窗边，从窗户伸头朝外眺望，正在这时，他突然听到房间的门开了，然后那个令人咬牙切齿的声音从门口传来：“海马，你要是不会飞的话，从那里跳下去会摔断腿的哦。”

他还好意思说？海马磨磨后牙转过头来：“你刚刚去哪儿了，游戏？”

“把海马宅逛了一圈，还在厨房找到了几个炸土豆饼。”游戏神态自若地走进房间，把门拉上，还朝海马晃了晃手里的纸袋子，“要来一个吗？”

“我才不吃这些东西。”

“我还以为是给你准备的早饭呢，看来是厨师自己炸来吃的。”游戏摸出一个饼放进嘴里，“很好吃啊，真的不来一个吗，海马？”

“不要。”海马挥了下手，走近游戏，手指狠狠敲了敲桌子，“游戏，谁允许你到处乱跑的，外面那么多仆人，你要是被人发现怎么办？”

“安心吧，没人发现我。”游戏嚼着土豆饼，脸颊鼓鼓的，像一个普通的人类少年一般，“对了，我找到了海马刚三郎的卧室。我以为他不跟你住一起呢？为什么一直没看见他？”

“他去俄罗斯搞他的军事产业了，最近一段时间都不会回来，所以我也要趁这段时间把扳倒他的准备工作全部做完。”

游戏点点头，把最后一口炸土豆饼吞进肚子里：“我知道了，你今天有什么计划吗？”

海马再次看了游戏一眼，他今天有急事，就不跟游戏计较了，回来再慢慢跟他讲规矩，他穿好衣服，收拾起自己的箱子：“今天暂且按兵不动，我有事要去一趟东京，晚上回来。游戏，在我离开的期间你好好呆在屋子里，不许到处乱跑。”

游戏立刻回答：“不要，这样好无聊。”

海马瞪了他一眼：“隔壁有游戏室，你可以去那里随便玩你想玩的游戏。”

“一个玩游戏更无聊啊，海马。”

“总之你必须呆在屋子里等我回来。”海马强硬地要求道，不给游戏更多申辩机会，他丢了一个东西给游戏，“这个给你。”

游戏伸手接住：“手机？”

“记得随身携带，有什么事就用它联系我，我也可能会随时通过它联系你。”海马把手放在门把上，最后再转过头来说道，“别跟我耍滑头，游戏，你要是跑哪儿去我一定会清楚知道。“

话毕，他打开门离开房间，并“砰”地一声锁上了房门。

游戏耸耸肩，打开手机随便把玩了一会儿：“你当然知道我去哪儿了，不就是在手机上装了个定位系统嘛。”

 

 

海马刚一下直升飞机，就立刻把手机打开，果不其然发现游戏的位置已经离海马宅很远了，他早该想到这家伙永远不可能乖乖呆在家里了，他给游戏发了个短信：游戏，你又跑哪儿去了？

游戏的短信回得很快：海马，你是在童实野中学上的初中吗？

海马：你问这个干什么？

游戏：你昨天把我的衣服剪坏了，所以我在你屋子里找了找有没有什么能穿出去的衣服，结果在衣柜底层翻出了你初中时的校服，试了下居然可以穿，我准备穿着去你以前上学的学校逛一逛。

？？？那套校服居然没有扔掉，哪个仆人偷懒了？海马盯着短信就气不打一处来，可恶的游戏一点也不会让他省心，他干脆拨通了游戏的电话：“游戏，谁准你穿我的衣服的？给我赶紧回海马宅里呆着。”

游戏的声音隔着电波传过来，清亮的少年音带了点磁性：“海马，你以前是在哪个教室里，坐的哪个位置啊？”

“游戏！你听到我说的话没有？”

“算啦，我自己去找一找，挂了。”

海马差点把被挂断的电话摔到地上。

 

没过多久，海马正在和几个分公司的人召开会议，手机突然震动了一下，是短信来了，他看了一眼来信人的名字，哼了一声戳开短信。

游戏：海马，我没找到你以前坐的那张桌子，可能已经被换掉了，所以我到了学校的天台，你以前喜欢往天台跑吗？这里很高，感觉是你会喜欢的地方。

我以前连学校都不怎么去，海马一边在心里回答一边往下滑动短信页面，游戏又发了一张照片过来，海马在看见照片的那个瞬间，呼吸似乎停滞了一刹那。

那是游戏在天台上的自拍照，他正穿着海马初中时的校服，校服的白衬衣还是有点大，松松垮垮地盖在游戏身上，反倒是让他更接近学生的模样了。天台上的阳光很好，天空碧蓝，从游戏被吹散的头发和扬起的衣角能看出还有微风在吹，把照片里的世界吹得一片空寂。这个在黑夜下妖异又神秘的少年，在太阳下笑得却十分干净，带着一点小小的张扬，阳光像碎金一样在他扬起的脸上和金色的额发上跳跃。

他看起来像……一个梦中的情人。

海马立刻关上手机，大口呼吸了几下，以平缓自己不知为何疯狂跳动的心脏，突然，手机又震动了一下，游戏发了第三封短信过来：怎么样，海马，我照得好看吗？

海马的手指在手机上空悬停了几秒：不如你什么都不穿好看。

游戏：你晚上回来的时候，可以自己把它扒下来。

海马：我昨天没有满足你吗？贪得无厌的东西。

游戏：你没法满足我吗，海马？那没办法了，我自己去找点乐子吧。

海马：你敢，游戏！

海马把手机狠狠砸到桌上，导致会议上的其他人全都惊恐地抬起头看了他一眼，不知道是谁惹海马家继承人发这么大的火了，真是不想活了吗。

海马从来没有觉得每一分每一秒有这么煎熬，他现在只想立刻冲回去把游戏拖回家捆在床上，把这个总是惹他生气的小混蛋给狠狠教训一顿。

 

好不容易办完事情，海马终于马不停蹄赶回家里，房门打开，房间里果然空空如也，游戏这家伙根本就没有回来过。

海马刚要拿出手机，就听到有人在窗外叫他的名字，他抬头一看，游戏正攀爬在窗框上，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

“你要……”他话还没说完，游戏就朝他所在的地方猛地一跳，海马下意识地伸手接住，游戏稳稳地跳进了他的怀里，触感是又薄又滑的白衬衣下少年纤细的腰肢。

游戏一手揽住他的脖子，一手朝他竖了个拇指，笑得十分满意：“Nice Catch！”

海马转手就把游戏扔到床上，自己也坐上去压迫道：“我问你，你刚刚去哪儿了？”

“学校外面的游戏厅。”游戏回答道，“童实野中学的校服好像一直没怎么变，大家都以为我就是那儿的学生呢，还遇到了几个来收保护费的混混，被我狠狠教训了一顿。”

“我还没教训你，你倒是先教训起别人来了。"海马伸手抽走了游戏的皮带，接着又想扯他的衣服。

游戏朝后躲了一下：“海马，你想干什么？”

“你是魅魔，不知道我想干什么？”

“我今天没帮你做事，所以报酬就不想要了。”游戏眨了下眼睛说道。

海马看了他一眼：“你可以先欠着。”

“我吃饭一向不赊账。”游戏提着裤子，灵活地跳开了海马的钳制范围，“所以今晚就不打扰了，你好好休息——啊！”

“游戏，跟我玩这套很有意思吗？”海马抓着游戏的脚腕，不顾游戏挣扎将他拖到自己面前，接着用刚刚随手抽下的皮带将他的双手绑在床柱上，“哼，我想这么干很久了。”

游戏的嘴角不露痕迹地弯了下，他最喜欢这样的海马了，危险，美丽，充满侵略性和控制欲，一想到等会儿会被这样的海马所侵（和谐）犯，他就兴奋得身体都在忍不住发抖。


	6. Chapter 6

游戏听见海马在摆弄着什么，他循声望去，发现海马从他带回的箱子里掏出了许多小盒子，他眨眨眼睛，努力辨认出盒子上的标识——那些是避孕套。

“你买这些干什么，海马。”游戏挣了一下没挣脱，海马这家伙绑得还真紧，“你知道我不需要这个东西。”

“那可不一定。”海马学着游戏的语气说道，他拿起一个避孕套，在游戏面前摇了摇，“我问你，你既然以精气为食，精液又是精气的载体，如果我不射在你体内，你会怎么样？”

“会觉得不如不做。”游戏撇了下嘴。

游戏看见海马弯了下嘴角，心里顿时警铃大作。他的校服裤子被对方轻松扒了下来，游戏忍不住再次扯了下自己被绑住的双手：“海马，你这样绑着我会脱不了衣服的。”

……其实做爱好像只需要脱裤子就行了，游戏话刚说出口就意识到，他心里叹了口气，不对海马解开自己的双手抱什么希望了。

出乎游戏的意料，海马突然伸过手来将那根皮带松开，还没等游戏活动活动手腕，他又立刻将游戏的双手再次困住，只不过这次没有捆在床头柱上，游戏疑惑地把束缚的双手从头顶移到胸前，突然觉得自己身体一轻，原来他整个都被海马横抱了起来，朝着房间的某处走去。

“海马，你要带我去哪儿？”

“浴室。你身上都沾了些什么奇怪的味道。”

海马这是什么狗鼻子，游戏低头嗅了嗅自己的身上，虽然他下午去的那个游戏厅里确实有不少带着烟酒味的不良少年，但自己实际上并没有怎么跟他们纠缠，身上应该没沾上什么味道才对。

原来海马还是个洁癖小公主，游戏在心里默默笑道。

 

海马家的浴缸大得像一个小泳池，里面已经装满了热水，也不知道海马是什么时候放的水。海马抱着还穿着白衬衣的游戏，就这样直接扔进了池子里，游戏连忙在水里扑腾了几下，可惜双手都被绑住了，实在不好维持平衡。他好不容易借助浴缸壁站稳了脚，注意到热水都漫过了他的胸口了，忍不住向海马抱怨道：“你刚刚差点淹死我，海马。”

“你有那么容易死？”海马一点也不相信地哼了声，他在池边也很快把自己的衣服和裤子都脱了下来，露出了自己精实的肌肉和一双笔直的长腿，慢慢朝游戏所在的方向走了过去。

游戏靠在池壁上将海马上下仔细打量了一遍，美人入浴的场景还是很赏心悦目的，可惜还没等他欣赏够，就被靠近的海马一把拽住水里的尾巴，对方熟练地抓住尾巴尖端一捻，游戏就觉得膝盖一软，扑通一下就跌倒在海马身上。

海马把游戏翻过身去，让他双手和额头抵在浴缸壁上，水池边上的瓷砖没被热水泡着的地方还有些微凉，游戏打了个激灵，突然听到身后有塑料袋子扯破的声音。

“海马，你该不会是想……”他话还没说完，就感觉一个有些陌生的触感抵住了自己的臀部。

“我买来可不是当摆设用的，虽然我并不担心什么安全和卫生的问题，不过以道德来说做爱还是应该戴上避孕套。”

你会在意道德那太阳都从西边出来了，游戏一点也不相信海马的理由，海马摆明了是在打什么主意，他感觉到对方的手指伸进自己的后穴里，草草地扩张了几下后便将自己偌大的性器推进了穴道之中。

游戏张着嘴大口呼吸着，脑袋靠在瓷砖上，大半个身体都泡在热水里的感觉更让他觉得自己像一只砧板上的鱼了，其实避孕套并不是很影响做爱时的感受，毕竟现代的科技发达了，亲肤设计已经很专业了，但终究还是不如不戴但终究是不如不戴，而且，对游戏来说，当然还有更重要的原因。

海马轻车熟路地找到了游戏的前列腺，便朝着那里九浅一深地试探起来，时而突然擦过，时而离得远远的，很快便听见了游戏支离破碎的呻吟声音。今晚的游戏似乎特别急躁，他一边随着海马的动作摇动腰部，一边有技巧地收缩自己穴道，激得海马好几次差点就缴械投降。可惜海马也是个不服输的个性，哪怕在这方面也不愿意输给一个魅魔，他换了个位置，加大力气突然狠狠撞击对方的敏感点，让游戏终于也逐渐失去了自控力，两人几乎是在同时达到了高潮。

海马拔出自己的性器，刚想喘息一下，就看见游戏双眼迷蒙地靠过来，语气难得地放软，似乎带了一点哀求的意味，他一边蹭着海马的下体——把半勃的那处又蹭得精神了起来，一边喘着气说道：“海马，把避孕套摘了，我饿。”

“我也饿。”海马虽然脸上看不出来，但是实际内心相当吃这套，只不过他是换了一种吃法。他当着游戏的面取下被射满精液的避孕套，游戏高兴地眼睛都放光了。可惜还没等他高兴够，就看见海马又撕开另一个包装袋，并且将新的避孕套套在自己的勃起上，“在我吃饱之前，你就先饿着吧。”

话毕，他的性器再一次插入了游戏的体内，游戏刚刚才射过一次的身体还处在高潮的余韵中，被新的刺激给激得浑身发颤，在水池中站不稳身体，只好借力攀在海马身上，仿佛那是他唯一的浮木。海马一手托着游戏的腰，一手将他按在瓷砖上，大开大合地进攻冲刺，把游戏撞得除了尖叫说不出话来。

游戏的双手被绑着，拿避孕套一点办法也没有，他又想去和海马接吻，却被海马仗着体格差轻松躲开。游戏在浴室里被雾气蒸腾地觉得意识一片混沌，魅魔本就因为体质原因比人类对快乐的渴求强烈许多倍，若没有得到想要的食物，如同闻到了香味却饥肠辘辘的饿汉，被情欲折磨不能纾解。他的双手揽住海马脖子，双腿缠上海马的腰间，随着对方的动作上下起伏，海马捂着游戏的嘴不许他和自己接吻，自己却对准对方的锁骨喉结等位置一路啃咬舔舐，把游戏不停往高潮的山巅上带，游戏觉得自己的灵魂好像被劈成了两半，一半在快感的深渊中醉生梦死，一半却被情欲的饥饿所折磨得生不如死，他的意识虽然混沌，身体却还下意识地不断贴近海马，不停朝他索取更多，到最后，他都不清楚自己所想要的到底是无边的快感还是从未满足的食欲，他甚至都不记得自己高潮了几次，其中有好几次还只是干高潮，他只知道自己的欲望被快感越推越高，他觉得自己好像吊在山顶的悬崖边上，只等有人来将他推入彻底的无底深渊之中，直到一股暖流随着精液射入他体内，精气所带来的满足与饱腹逐渐上升至他的体内大脑，游戏才从无法逃离的饥渴中逐渐缓解回来。

海马这家伙，终于肯放过他把精液射在里面了。此时游戏已经累得动弹不得了，他靠在海马的胸膛上，大口大口地喘气，心里琢磨着明天就把海马买的所有避孕套全部都烧了。

 

第二天早上，海马得意地发现自己终于醒得比游戏早了，大概是昨天在浴室里确实把游戏折磨得狠了，对方现在还睡得很熟，长长的睫毛搭在脸庞上，一副人畜无害小王子的模样，海马忍不住伸手拨了拨他额前的金发，停顿了一会儿才坐起身。一旁的游戏被他的动作给唤醒了，他打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼睛问道：“今天要做什么，海马？”

“下午和我一起去办公室。”

“上午呢？”

海马看了游戏一眼，对方还在醒瞌睡，眼睛睁开又合上，手指放在被子边儿上半天没掀开，他突然觉得这样的游戏很可爱，但是很快便收起了这个奇怪的心思，板着脸说道：“上午去商场，我给你买点衣服。”

终于完全清醒的游戏看了眼海马，又看了一眼被扔在地上已经皱成盐菜的白衬衣：“那我今天穿什么？“

他话音刚落，就被一件外套扔了头，游戏抓过衣服看了看，是校服的运动款式，他昨天在衣柜里见过，跟那件白衬衣当套装放在一起的。

游戏挑了下眉，几下便穿好衣服，现在的天气穿这个外套其实很热，不过好在房间里冷气开得足，而且刚好能把昨天他们俩干那些事的痕迹全部遮住，他抬眼看海马：“你昨天不是说不许我穿你的衣服吗？”

“你可以不穿。”海马哼了一声，“反正你要是光着身体跟我出去，没人敢说我什么。”

“……其实我也不在意啊，我为什么要在意你们人类怎么看我。”游戏虽然这样说着，但还是乖乖穿着衣服站起来，“我在你家车库那儿等你。”

话毕，还没等海马说什么，游戏便一下从窗户翻了出去。


	7. Chapter 7

　　海马在车库里东挑西选，终于选中了一辆银灰色的跑车，他朝游戏点点下巴，示意他上车。

　　游戏打开车门坐进副驾驶，他环顾了一圈崭新的车内布置和里程表：“海马，这辆车不是你以前经常坐的车吧，是新车吗？”

　　“怎么，我还不能随便开我想开的车？”

　　游戏闭上嘴，不打算顺着海马的刺头接下去了。

　　倒是海马意识到游戏没跟他杠回来，心里莫名有些不痛快，他继续道：“这车库里的车大多数都是海马刚三郎的，我才不想用他的车。游戏，你知道这是什么车吗？”

　　“不知道。”游戏坦率地回答，“我对车不了解，不好意思。”

　　“哼，这么跟你说吧。这辆车上的一个音响都比你现在看见的随便一辆汽车要贵，更别说其他的价格了。”

　　游戏十分不解地看向海马：“海马，你很喜欢在车上放音乐吗？”

　　“……基本上不听。”

　　“那你装这么贵的音响干什么？”

　　“因为我高兴，我想在我自己的车上装什么就装什么。”

　　游戏实在不知道该接什么话了：“……海马。”

　　海马斜了他一眼，半天没说话，过了会儿，他猛地一脚踩上刹车：“到了，下车。”话毕，他自己先黑着一张脸走了出去。

　　海马到底在生什么气，游戏一头雾水地跟在他身后思考，好几分钟后，他脑海里突然灯泡一亮，连忙大步跑上前和海马并行：“你这个年纪就能靠自己挣的钱买这么贵的车，不愧是你啊，海马，真厉害。”

　　“不用你说我也知道。”话虽如此，海马的脸色却明显好转了过来，游戏盯着对方看起来面无表情实际内心情绪一览无遗的侧脸，心里偷偷发笑，这家伙搞半天就是想跟自己炫耀而已，海马集团继承人心里分明住着个小学生嘛。

　　

　　终于走进了他们的目的地，游戏还从没逛过这些大商场，他十分好奇地四处打量这里琳琅满目的各种商品，海马把他带进一家服装店内，指了指店内的衣服：“游戏，你自己选，选上什么让他们给你包上就是。”

　　游戏回过头来：“真的什么都可以吗？”

　　“没错，你想把这家店买下都行。”海马装模作样地看了一眼手表，“动作快点，等会儿还有其他安排。”

　　“那我就不客气了，海马。”

　　游戏迅速地选了几件自己看中的衣服，有长款有短款，有衣服有裤子有裙子——一旁的售货员小姐轻声提醒他：“先生，您选的服装里有几件是裙子。”

　　“裙子怎么了？”

　　“这是……女式服装。”

　　游戏举起一条他选中的裙子：“可我觉得这条很好看啊，为什么裙子只能女性穿？”

　　“因为……”

　　倚在一旁等人的海马插嘴进来：“游戏，你在乎别人的看法吗？”

　　游戏转头看向海马：“当然不。"

　　”那你买你自己喜欢的就是，你想穿什么穿什么，何必管它是男式还是女式。”

　　游戏与海马对视了几秒钟，他的嘴角露出笑意。他把手上的衣服递给不再说什么的售货员小姐：“我就要这些，麻烦你了。”

　　最后，游戏换了身皮夹克和长裤走了出来，他有一种莫名能将普通的衣服穿出棱角的气质，看上去一点也不像他实际身高那样矮小。可惜他和海马的身高对比实在过于强烈，以致他走到海马面前时，给了海马一种奇怪的由狮王变成小猫的过渡观感。海马吩咐店员把剩下的衣服打包送到海马宅处，接着便带着游戏走出商场，他注意到游戏似乎还有些不舍地回头看了那里一眼，哼了一声道：“怎么，还没买够吗，要不是时间不够，我还能带你去订做几件。”

　　游戏摇摇头：“我只是在想那些衣服其实也不是很多，我们可以顺便用车载回去。”

　　“送货上门是他们的服务，不用你操心。”

　　“这样啊，我还以为你是为了和我牵手才让他们送的。”

　　？？！海马震惊地低下头，注意到自己竟然不知道什么时候起握住了游戏的手，对方还得意地举起来朝他摇了摇，他迅速将游戏的手甩开，想方设法忽略自己手心都在发烫的事实，“谁准你牵我的手的？”

　　“是你先牵的，海马。”

　　“开什么玩笑，我怎么可能主动牵别人的手，绝对是你先的。"

　　"……”游戏夸张地叹了一口气，“好吧，就算是我先牵你的，那你还牵吗？”

　　“游戏，你也不看看这是什么地方，这里可是大街上。”

　　“刚刚是谁问我在不在意别人视线的？”游戏把手伸到海马面前，挑衅地问道，“你不敢吗？”

　　“谁说我不敢！”海马当即反驳他，“我又不是因为这个原因。”

　　“那是因为什么原因？”

　　“……”海马盯着游戏伸过来的手看了好半天，突然一把抓住，以一种相当别扭的方式拉着他的手就往停车方向走，“现在你满意了吧？”

　　游戏在海马看不见的背后，望着对方柔软粽发下隐藏的发红耳朵，觉得对方真是可爱：“你是因为害羞吗，海马？”

　　“没有，闭嘴。”

　

　　　海马将游戏一把扔进副驾驶里，自己也坐进座位发动车辆，游戏揉了揉撞到座椅的屁股和被海马拽得有点疼的手指：“海马，你也太粗暴了。”

　　“我还能更粗暴，你想不想试一试。”

　　“……也许，可以？”游戏眨眨眼睛，颇有暗示性地朝海马那里凑过去了一点，被海马一手按了回去：“我在开车，你给我安分点。”

　　游戏耸耸肩，还是乖乖坐回了座位："'等会儿的其他安排’是什么安排啊？“

　　“吃午饭。”

　　“去哪儿吃？”

　　“我知道这附近有家西餐厅，那儿的鱼子酱还行。”

　　“大中午吃西餐厅……等等鱼子酱？海马，你知道我不喜欢吃这个。”

　　“我喜欢。”

　　？？？一脸懵比的游戏就这样被跑车一骑绝尘地拉走了。

　　

　　毕竟是海马这种挑剔的贵公子都能说还行的地方，那家西餐厅无论从哪个方面来说都十分优秀，环境好得能让人忘记它处于繁华的市中心，每道菜也都色香味俱全，作为随便吃顿午饭的地方实在有些浪费。游戏点了自己喜欢的食物，根本没没打算要鱼子酱，海马却还是强行给他添了一份。他戳了戳自己面前动也没动的鱼子酱，叹了一口气：“海马……”

　　“什么事？”

　　游戏抬眼看了一眼对方，海马正端着他贵公子的派头慢慢吃东西，正午的阳光打在他身上，看起来确实优雅又高贵，要是能对同伴再有一点绅士风度就更好了。

　　“我们这样又逛商场又吃西餐的，算约会吗？”

　　“约……咳咳！”海马差点被正在喝的汤呛到，他立刻狠狠瞪了游戏一眼，“什么约会，我只是方便行事而已。游戏，你不过是跟我上了几次床而已，不要想着蹬鼻子上脸，我们可没这种关系。”

　　游戏耸耸肩：“好歹也算朋友吧。”

　　“我不需要什么朋友。”

　　“……”游戏沉默了几秒，他看着海马的眼睛再次问道，“你认真的，海马？”

　　“我和你只是利益相关的关系而已，游戏。”

　　“我知道了，随你高兴吧，海马。“游戏点点头，把视线移开，很长时间没有再开腔说话了。

　　在单调的刀叉声中，海马张了张嘴，似乎想要辩解什么，可惜他也不知道自己应该说些，只好也闭口不言。这顿价值不菲的午饭就在这种尴尬的氛围中结束了。

　　

　　当游戏随着海马走进KC大厦电梯的时候，他注意到身后射来的诸多视线和各种讨论，他看了一眼对此不打算有什么反应的对方：“海马，有很多人看见我去你的办公室了。”

　　“我知道，不用管他们。”

　　“那你为什么不许我出现在家里的仆人们面前？”

　　海马顿了一下：“因为我从不让外人进我的房间。”

　　“那还真是抱歉了。”游戏靠在电梯壁上抱起手，笑得得意，“毕竟我第一次上你就是在你的房间里。”

　　“是我上你。”海马随口接道。他心里暗自松了一口气，看来之前在午饭时的对话并没有对他们的相处方式造成什么影响，“到了，游戏，快点出来。”

　　游戏挑了下眉，跟着海马走进他的办公室里。海马的办公室位于KC大厦的倒数第二高处，室内空间不小，也有一个巨大的落地窗，从那里往外望去，几乎能将童实野全景尽收眼底。

　　游戏站在落地窗旁，贴着玻璃朝下看去，行人车辆如蚂蚁一样在下方来往穿梭，他忍不住感叹一句：“这里真高啊，海马。”

　　“真正高的地方不在这里。”海马哼了一声，“KC的社长室在最顶端，那里才是整个童实野市最高的地方，不过很快，我会登上那个最高之顶了。”

　　游戏收回视线转到海马身上，他的眉头不露痕迹地皱了一下：“海马，那里对你来说就是最高之顶吗？”

　　海马看着他，游戏话里有话：“游戏，你什么意思？”

　　“海马，我一直很佩服你的勇气和行动力，你是个敢想常人之不敢想，做常人之不敢做的事的人，难道区区KC大厦的顶端就是你心中的最高处，是你的终点吗？你有没有想过，当你成功击败刚三郎以后要做什么？”

　　海马眯起眼，他一时无法回答游戏的问题，只好故作恼怒道：“你知道海马刚三郎是怎么虐待我的吗？向他复仇就是我现在的目标，而且我不仅要将他从KC社长的位置拉下来，我还要抹去他在这里的存在，游戏，你既然是来协助我击败他的，做你该做的事就是，不要多管闲事。”

　　游戏走近海马，他双手撑着海马的办公桌，把脸凑到海马面前，即使是自下而上也有一种强迫海马与他对视的气场：“我知道你恨着他，可是海马，憎恨的尽头是什么，你的愤怒真的能因此消解吗，你真的做好在复仇成功后迎接新的未来的准备了吗？”

　　海马咬咬牙：“游戏，你在教训我？”

　　“我只是有点失望而已。”游戏站直了身体，他的视线依然牢牢锁住海马，“海马，这栋大楼的最高处，还不如我飞得高呢。”

“你能飞多高，游戏，需不需要我提醒你这世上有一种叫飞机的东西？”

“至少比你现在想象的要更高更远。海马，你坐在飞机上能抓住我吗？“游戏抱起手，他的视线移向窗外的远方，“在我的家乡，我能到达太阳的高度。”

　　“很好，游戏。”海马气急反笑，“你不是想知道我击败刚三郎以后要做什么吗？我现在告诉你，那就是在你得意的高度将你彻底捕获，让你从此插翅难飞，看你还敢小瞧我。”

　　游戏弯下嘴角：“我拭目以待了，海马。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

原作里的王样挑衅（dou）海马的三句话，我在争取全部套进去。

分别是“不要心急嘛，海马，游戏才刚刚开始呢。”“向我展示你的勇气啊，海马。”“我对你有点失望啊，海马。”。


	8. Chapter 8

　　海马眯着眼，与游戏挑衅的目光对视，这家伙为什么总能挑动自己的神经，他一把拉住游戏的领口，就着这个姿势亲了上去，双手慢慢沿着对方的身体朝下滑落。游戏的身体对海马的触摸已经非常习惯了，他下意识地就靠近海马蹭了上去，一边与海马鼻息交缠地接吻，一边急不可耐地想去解开海马的衣服。  
　　海马迅速稳住心智，将动手动脚的游戏推开，已经被海马撩拨地浑身发热的游戏眨了眨他有些朦胧的眼睛：“海马？”  
　　“这可是我的办公室，不要打扰我工作。”  
　　“我打扰你的工作？”游戏气笑了，他抱起手站直身体，“那你带我到这儿来干什么，别告诉我就是为了让我看你如何工作的。”  
　　“不。”海马挑起眉毛，“当然是为了看（读一声）着你，免得你又趁我不在搞些什么名堂。”  
　　游戏手一撑就跳到海马的办公室上坐着，他压下身子和海马视线相交，眼神里流露出我偏不按你说的办的倔强：“那你就看（读四声）着我啊，海马，还是说你拿不出这样的勇气出来吗？”  
　　海马觉得自己还需要再想办法封住这张可恶的嘴一次，他再次压下游戏的头，正要咬住他的嘴唇，却突然听到了有人敲门的声音。  
　　“游戏你赶紧……”去旁边沙发上好好坐着，海马话还没说完，游戏就刺溜一下缩进了他的办公桌下面躲了起来。海马低头看了一眼他，好在自己的办公桌足够大，下面的空间足够宽敞，游戏又足够娇小，躲在那里倒确实是个不容易发现的地方，他清了清嗓子，“进来。”  
　　  
　　进来的人是个戴着长方眼镜的中年男人，他把一叠文件放在海马的桌上，海马拿起文件，一边翻开一边听对面的人解说：“濑人少爷，这些是为大下幸之助辩护所需要的资料，虽然这场官司有一定难度，但是我一定会成功给他脱罪的，不过目前还有这些问题……”  
　　海马突然一拳砸在桌上，打断了他的谈话，大冈筑前吓了一跳，他注意到海马握紧了拳头，使劲咬着牙，忍不住问了句：“你还好吧，濑人少爷？要是生病了赶紧去医院啊。”  
　　“……我没事。"海马咬牙切齿地说道，他的声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“你出去。”  
　　海马当然不可能没事。游戏在他的大办公桌下也不知是为了报复还是闲得无聊，竟悄悄地解开了他的皮带，拉下裤拉链，游戏刚一拉下海马的内裤， 已经半勃起的阴茎就跳了出来，很显然是刚才他俩互撩的后果。  
　　明明有感觉，居然还把我推开。游戏皱了下鼻头想，他用手沿着柱身上下套弄了几下，便直接张口将柱身吞了进去。  
　　海马差点没在那个瞬间叫出声来，游戏的口腔又热又软，细腻的粘膜将他下身紧密地包裹着，对方的手挠了挠他的阴囊，接着又移到会阴处施力。为了不发出声音，游戏没有像上次那样直接吮吸，而是先用舌头绕着海马的马眼处转着圈圈，待那里微微张开后才时不时轻轻吸几下。  
　　“这个混蛋！”海马的手撑着方桌边沿，为了避免自己因为太舒爽而叫出声来，他的手上差点捏出青筋，他的视线对上迷惑不解的大冈筑前，“你怎么还没走？”  
　　“我想问是刚刚说的辩护方向有哪里不对吗？”  
　　海马觉得自己快爆炸了——被气和被爽到双重意义上：“没有哪里不对，我只是让你滚出去！”  
　　“那，那就下次再探讨这件事吧。”律师赶紧收拾好桌上的文件，“需要我帮你叫个医生吗，濑人少爷？”  
　　“不用，快滚。”海马随手抓起一个杯子就扔在地上，“快点出去，把门也锁上！”  
　　大冈筑前终于离开了房间，在门锁上的瞬间，游戏也同时重重一吸——  
　　海马觉得酥麻感像爆炸一样掠过他全身，他几乎是站立不稳地半跪在自己办公桌前，正好和被射了满口的游戏视线对了个正着。他半愤怒地将游戏从那里拖了出来，游戏还没来得及将精液都吞下，被海马拉出来的时候差点呛到，正要张嘴吐出来，被海马一把捂住：“不许吐，你不是喜欢这东西吗，给我一滴不漏全部吞下。”  
　　游戏才不管，他用力咳了几声，多余的精液全都流到海马手掌上，游戏撇了下嘴：“那你也不能呛死我啊。”  
　　“我才不信你那么容易被呛死。”海马一把提起游戏，直接把他放在办公桌上，文件电脑都被他扫到一边了，三下五除二就把他裤子给脱了下来。  
　　游戏仰躺在办公桌上看海马，眼角带笑：“也不知是谁说让我别打扰他工作的。”  
　　“我说了你会听吗？”海马拎起游戏的一只腿，手指草草地在他的后穴里戳弄了几下便将自己的性器插了进去。  
　　两人对彼此的身体早已无比熟悉了，正如海马轻车熟路地找到了游戏体内的敏感点一样，游戏的身体也十分习惯地欢迎了海马的进入。他的肠壁将海马的性器细致地包覆着，仿佛本身就是为了包裹它的容器，他的大脑里几乎能描绘出那个东西的每一处形状和青筋。  
　　反正办公室的门锁上了，游戏便不再抑制地大声叫了出来，过了一会儿，他突然觉得海马的进攻似乎停住了。直觉告诉他海马说不定又在计划什么坏事，可惜被艹得接近高潮的游戏不想再分精力去思考了，他茫然地看着对方：“海马？”  
　　海马没有回答他，游戏觉得自己身体一轻，海马居然就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来，因为重力的原因，游戏觉得海马好像进入得更深了，角度也抵着他前列腺重重戳刺上去，他膝盖发软，只好牢牢抱紧海马：“你要干什么？”  
　　“换个位置而已。”海马一边说道，一边将游戏翻转过来，这动作又刺激得他浑身颤抖，等游戏回过神来，发现自己竟然被海马按在了办公室的落地窗上。玻璃上映出了两具交媾的躯体，自己正跪趴在窗前的地毯上，上半身穿着刚买的衣服，下半身被脱得精光，一脸迷醉地被海马按在身下，怎么看都是一幅极其淫荡的画面。  
　　“现在我不仅能听见你的呻吟，我还能看见它。”海马一边继续在游戏身后淫靡地进出，一边看见游戏用满怀欲望的脸叫出悦耳的声音，声音化作气雾印在玻璃窗上，又被游戏的脸蹭乱，把沉浸在欲望中的游戏的模样更加混乱地映照出来——海马觉得自己下身更疼了，恨不得把囊袋都插进游戏身体里去，他附在游戏的耳边说道，“怎么样，游戏，想到下面的路人只要一抬头就能看见你这副淫荡的模样的感觉如何？”  
　　“我觉得……哈……啊啊——海马你好好想想……”游戏当然没那么容易就服软，他忍不住回嘴道，“要是真有人能看到这么高的办公室，你觉得他的第一反应是素昧平生的我，还是这间办公室的主人在干什么荒淫的事呢，濑人少爷？——啊啊啊！海马你慢点！”  
　　“慢点怎么够荒淫”海马狠狠地撞击游戏的身体内部。他不明白这家伙为什么总能挑动自己神经的最末梢，愤怒也好，欲望也好，游戏总能让他肾上腺素飙升，有那么一瞬间，他差点想就这样把游戏干死在办公室里。  
　　也许这就是魅魔的力量，要是真这样干了，还不知道死的是谁——海马眼神暗了暗，他的一只手从游戏衣服下端里探进去，捏他早已坚挺的乳头，游戏的腰忍不住颤抖，穴口缩得更紧了。海马把游戏再度推在玻璃上，用身体狠狠将他压在玻璃上，游戏后面被海马猛烈撞击，前面的性器在落地窗上不断磨蹭，双面夹击的快感使他忍不住发出一声又一声的高亢呻吟，直到快感炸裂，两人几乎是在同时射了出来。  
　　海马扳过游戏的脸，在高潮后与他亲密地拥吻起来，游戏闭着眼睛回应他，这是海马第一次在做完爱以后接吻，以前的亲吻几乎都不过是床上的前戏或者做爱时的情趣。现在夕阳的暖橙色光线透过窗玻璃覆在他们身上，他们拥抱在暖和柔软的地毯上，时间似乎在那一瞬间被拉得无比悠久和绵长。  
　　过了好久，海马才开口说话道：“刚才进来的那个人，你还记得吗？”  
　　游戏点点头：“他是个律师吧?用对付大下幸之助那样的办法对付他恐怕行不通。”  
　　海马哼了一声，有个像游戏这样了解他的人在身边真不知是好事还是坏事：“当然，法律是他的武器，他可没那么不小心。”  
　　“但是人总有弱点。”游戏看着海马，“你有什么想法吗?”  
　　“他和他前妻有一个5岁的儿子，最近他正在争夺这个儿子的抚养权。”  
　　“不行。”游戏皱起眉头，立刻给海马递了个不赞同的眼神，“我不想把无辜的人牵扯进来。”  
　　“怎么，你觉得这样不正义?”海马笑出声，“恶魔是这么有底线的生物吗？”  
　　“如死神一般公正。”游戏耸耸肩，“海马，想想他还有没有别的什么兴趣爱好吧。”  
　　海马的眼睛望着天花板，过了一会儿说：“他还好赌。”  
　　“好赌?”  
　　“没错，他喜欢赌博，但是没人敢和他玩太大，因为凡是赢他太多的人，最后都会成为‘作弊者’。”  
　　“都会成为‘作弊者’？”游戏眨眨眼，“包括并没有作弊的人？”  
　　“这就是当初海马刚三郎看重他的原因。他有能把黑说成白，白说成黑的本事，曾经帮助海马刚三郎多次逃脱法律制裁。”海马眯起眼，“所以只要解决掉他，海马刚三郎就是折断了一只手臂。”  
　　“我知道了。”游戏点点头，“让我去和他赌吧，我一定会赢的。”  
　　“你准备怎么对付他？”  
　　游戏朝他笑了笑：“到时候你就知道了。”  
　　海马没再说什么了，游戏那种自信的微笑一向能给人带来安心感，他突然产生了一种奇怪的错觉，仿佛游戏应该是某种更加强大而古老的生物，而不是现在这个模样。  
　　他轻轻摇了摇头，摆脱掉这个无聊的幻想，把游戏往怀里抱紧了一点。 另一方面来说，游戏确实是个不可多得的好床伴，既能干又能↑干，既知趣又识趣，在精神上时而与他高度同步又时而互补，懂得如何逆抚他的鳞片引他发泄情绪，也懂如何顺毛安抚他的心情。他觉得将游戏一直留在自己身边是个不错的想法。  
　　等打倒海马刚三郎以后……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　游戏拉了一下自己的领带。他现在穿的衣服是海马给他挑的西服，领带自然也是海马给他系上的——在海马给他打领带的时候他调侃了一句这样好像我的妻子啊，差点被海马勒死在当场。

　　这样跟我耍脾气不是更像了吗。游戏抬头对着摄像头笑了笑，虽然海马因为股东的原因不方便出现在赌场，但是游戏知道他一定坐在某个监控室里看着自己。

　　游戏抱起手坐在赌桌的软椅上，他在等大冈筑前。

　　大冈筑前的赌术算不上高明，但是很稳健，之前他和游戏在公共牌桌上玩的时候，一圈下来，还留在桌上的竟然只有他和游戏了，其他人要么已经输光了筹码，要么因为觉得不够疯狂而离开了这张桌子。

　　趁着休息的时间，游戏向律师建议：“大冈先生，我可以和你单独玩几局吗？”

　　大冈筑前看了一眼游戏高高的筹码，欣然应许道：“当然，游戏先生是第一次来这里玩吧？那就由我来安排吧。”

　　游戏结束回忆，看见律师终于走向他们的新赌桌，他对着游戏彬彬有礼地问候了一声：“游戏先生，您还满意吗？”

　　满意什么？游戏扫了一眼四周，瞟见一旁站着的身材性感衣着暴露的荷官小姐，是满意这个吗？他把满腹吐槽咽下，换上一个回应的笑容：“我很满意。”

　　至少确实是单独一桌，不会有人打扰他们的游戏了。

　　“我们开始吧，大冈先生。”

　　

　　两人你来我往地慢慢玩了几局，时间一点点过去，两人的赌局都以一方弃牌为主，连跟注都不多，怎么看都是很没劲的一桌。监控室里的其他人看得差点打呵欠，碍于海马的威压生生忍住了。他们想不明白，海马为什么会对这么无聊的一个赌桌看得这么专注，就算其中有海马集团的利益相关，那也可以等他们真的玩起来了以后再集中注意力，现在这种打法，估计今天一整天都分不出胜负。

　　可惜没人敢对大股东提出什么异议。监控器的荧光打在海马冰蓝色的瞳孔上，他的眸光轻轻动了下——游戏弯了下嘴角，时间差不多了。

　　大冈筑前看了一眼时钟，又看了一眼两人的筹码，实际上虽然两人先前的你来我往并没什么大的胜负，但总的来说游戏的筹码还是有所增加，他轻轻掀起自己的两张底牌角看了一眼，对游戏说道：“游戏先生，我等会儿还有一些其他的事情要回去处理，我们还是速战速决吧。”

　　游戏点点头，看也没看自己的底牌一眼，就一下把自己的筹码全推出去。

　　全all？！观战的人差点没跳起来，游戏连自己底牌都没看，荷官也没开始发牌，他竟然就直接all了。监控室里的工作人员们倒吸一口凉气看向海马，海马倒是依然一副扑克脸，让人读不出他现在的想法。

大冈筑前也愣住了，在赌局一开始就all的不少见，但是连公共牌都没发下，甚至连底牌都没看过就直接把筹码全推到池子里的，他这么久了还是第一次遇到，难道游戏有什么必胜的绝招？

他现在手里有一个梅花10，一个黑桃7，不算大，但也不算太差，在公共牌发现之前，一切都有可能。他再次看了一眼游戏那些筹码——游戏的筹码其实非常多，多到不像一个刚进赌场没多久的新手该持有的数量，但是综合游戏之前的一些表现来看，他也确实只是知道赌牌的规则，却对赌场本身却不甚了解。

　　只要加上一点小小的技巧，要赢游戏看上去并不是很难。

　　思及此，大冈筑前也将自己的筹码全推出去。

　　这桌牌桌终于变得有趣起来了，陪着海马一起看监控视频的工作人员在心里纷纷庆贺。

　　玩家表态完，荷官发下三张公牌：黑桃8，梅花8，红心8。

牌一发出，不要说观众了，连荷官脸上的表情都有点绷不住。公牌竟然一来就是三条，这是怎样的巧合？可惜刚刚无论是大冈筑前还是游戏都没有把自己的底牌在监控下亮出来过，如果现在两人谁的手里有一张方块8，那几乎就是稳赢了。

　　游戏还是没有看自己手里的牌，他抱起手：“大冈先生，我知道你是海马集团的律师，手里有10%的海马集团的股份，如果这一局我赢了，能不能把这10%的股份给我？”

　　大冈筑前笑了，他用食指在自己盖上的底牌上敲了敲：“游戏先生，在要求别人加注之前自己不应该先加注吗？我来这里只是想玩一玩，你这狮子大开口一来就像要我手里的10%KC股份，你还能给出怎样的赌压呢？”

　　游戏耸耸肩：“我这条命怎么样？如果我输了，我就任你处置，要杀要刮毫无怨言。”

　　海马在监控室差点把椅子的扶手给折断。游戏这个混蛋，明明之前跟他说过如果筹码不够，自己手下的资产可以任他取用，结果这家伙居然当着自己的面赌起命来。

　　大冈筑前上上下下将游戏打量了一番，笑意未减：“游戏先生，都说人命无价，你拿自己来当筹码确实是够狠心了，可惜对我来说，还是没有10%的股份来得有诱惑力啊。”

　　游戏像是早就料到他会拒绝一样点点头，从身后拿出一份文件袋拍到桌上：“那就再加上一个这个吧。”

　　大冈筑前眯起眼：“这个是？”

　　“你为了和你前妻争夺儿子抚养权而对他们两人做的一些事。”游戏抱起手，“如果把这些作为证据带到法庭，恐怕孩子怎么也不会判给你了吧？”

　　“？！”大冈筑前立即就要伸手去拿文件袋，被游戏手疾眼快抽走了，他伸出食指在律师面前摇了摇，“这份文件还不属于你，你不能随便乱碰，不过如果你想看内容，我可以拿出来给你看。”

　　话毕，游戏打开文件夹，一张张带有女人和小孩惊恐表情的照片飘落出来，随着这些照片的出现，大冈筑前脸上的表情也越来越濒临崩溃。

　　“你到底是怎么拿到这些东西的？”大冈筑前咬牙切齿地问道，“你是故意接近我的，你到底有什么目的？”

　　“我是怎么拿到的你就不要管了，既然做了，就不要以为别人不知道。”游戏把文件重新装回文件袋，“怎么样，这个筹码够吗，要继续跟我赌吗？”

　　赌！当然赌！大冈筑前盯着那份文件袋，如果人的眼神有实体，他已经将它烧得只剩一摊灰了，他点点头：“如果我赢了，你能保证把所有原件给我，不留任何复印件吗？”

　　“我们接下来玩的是黑暗游戏，你不用担心我不会不给你原件，我也不会担心你不给我KC的股份。”游戏对上大冈筑前皱起的眉头，微微一笑，“黑暗游戏里的赌注是绝对的，谁也不能反悔。”

　　“黑暗游戏……那是什么？”监控室里的其他人面面相觑。

　　大冈筑前盯着游戏看，少年的瞳孔似乎有一种让他不得不相信这个诡异游戏的魔力，他呼了一口气，闭上眼想了想自己的牌，如果他的运气够好，也许可以凑成顺子，但是这个概率并不大，而且就算是顺子，他也不一定就能大过游戏的牌。

　　如果他能拿到那张方块8就好了……如果有了方块8，他就能保证自己稳赢了。

　　他用眼角瞟了一眼摄像机，他特意挑这个地方，就是因为他熟悉这里的所有监控位置。大冈筑前将自己的底牌叠成一张，接着朝荷官招了招手，等荷官小姐微微俯身听他说话的时候，他一只手偷偷放在桌下拿出一张牌，另一只手放在身旁掩饰自己的行为：“我渴了，帮我拿杯水。”

　　荷官小姐点点头，起身去替他拿了一杯矿泉水过来，就在这一转身的瞬间，大冈筑前已经将自己的梅花10换成了方块8。

　　大冈筑前激动地将双手按在自己的底牌上，现在自己几乎就是胜券在握了，除非游戏也有一张方块8——如果游戏没有，那他就会输，如果游戏有，那他就会身败名裂地输，因为他可以一口咬定是游戏作弊偷换了纸牌。

　　游戏似乎并没有发现他的小动作，他耐心地等荷官把水端给大冈筑前，才示意赌局继续。

　　荷官发下一张牌，梅花9，两人都屏息静气没有说话，荷官发下最后一张牌，红心J。

　　太好了，不是方块8。大冈筑前脸上带着笑意，他偷偷在桌子下将那张换下的梅花10撕得粉碎，接着抬起头，语气里抑制不住自己的得意：“游戏先生，你一直没看过自己的底牌，你觉得你的底牌里会是什么？不过我想不管是什么，大概都赢不了我了吧。”

　　游戏挑起眉：“为什么这么说？”

　　“因为我有一张胜率100%的牌。”大冈筑前慢慢翻开自己底牌，黑桃7，方……不对，白板？？？！

　　怎么会是一张白板，自己明明换了一张方块8上去，大冈筑前眼珠都快瞪出来了，他摘下眼镜，使劲揉了揉眼睛，再戴上去瞪那张牌，牌面还是一片空白，毫无变化。

　　“大冈先生，你是在找方块8吗？”游戏的声音在他头顶响起，大冈筑前突然觉得他的声音冰冷异常，他慢慢抬起视线，发现自己周边竟然一片漆黑，广袤的黑暗中，只有这一张赌桌，还有赌桌两边的他和游戏，连荷官也不见踪影了。

　　大冈筑前被一阵突然袭来的恐惧攫住心脏，他想逃，可惜这里根本就没有让他逃走的地方，游戏的声音继续响起：“不，我想你应该在找的是这张。”

　　他看着游戏翻开自己的底牌，红心7，还有……梅花10。

　　大冈筑前跳了起来：“你作弊！你手里怎么会有梅花10，这张牌明明已经被我……已经被我……”

　　“没错，这张牌是你偷偷与方块8替换掉，并且为了毁灭证据而撕掉的牌，因为你不要它了，所以它到我这儿来了，有什么问题吗？”

　　“开，开什么玩笑！已经撕掉的牌怎么可能复原，一定是你偷偷从别的牌组里拿出来的，一定是这样……”大冈筑前牙齿打颤，“让我出去，我要给你发律师函，我要和你在法庭上对质，我要让你身败名裂！”

　　“法庭会怎么审判你我不知道，不过你首先会接受命运的审判。”游戏终于站了起来，他的额头在黑暗中慢慢泛起光芒，逐渐形成了一个眼睛形状的光圈，“我的牌比你更大，这局是你输了，大冈筑前，看来你并没有通过命运的审判，那么你就要接受黑暗游戏的惩罚。”

　　大冈筑前望着面前仿佛恶魔的游戏，身体抖得像个筛子：“你想干什么？让我出去！你想对我做什么？！”

　　“你多次在游戏里作弊，还反过来污蔑对方，导致多少人家破人亡，这是你的罪状一；你为了抢夺儿子的抚养权，逼迫你前妻的公司辞掉她，断了她的经济来源，你还派人骚扰她们一家的住所，迫使她不得不到处搬家，这是你的罪状二；你为了让你儿子选择你，特意制造了多起人为危机，让一个5岁的孩子身心受创，随时随刻生活在惊吓之中，你还欺骗他一切都是因为妈妈没有照顾好他，只有来到你身边才能确保安全，这是你的罪状三。你甚至打算对你前妻的双亲下手，大冈筑前，你已经丧失了人性最基本的底线，就在黑暗游戏的幻觉里好好反省吧！”

　　“不，等等……啊啊啊！！”伴随着男人痛苦的尖叫，大冈筑前所听到的游戏最后一句话是：

　　“真是可惜，如果你不把梅花10换掉，这场赌局本来应该是你赢了。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　黑暗游戏里发生的一切外部是看不到的，在观众的眼里，就是大冈筑前颓然地合上牌，大受打击地抱着头，嘴里喃喃地说道：“让我出去，我没输，我没输，我没输……”  
　　赌场里因为输了钱而立刻疯掉的人并不少见，工作人员很有经验地立刻叫来医生将他抬走了，游戏也从座位上站了起来，对着摄像头轻轻一笑。  
　　海马下意识别过脸，过了一会儿才意识到，游戏应该是看不见他现在的表情的。  
　　既然游戏已经出去了，那自己也该去和他汇合了，海马站起身来，他在走出监控室之前停了一下，背对着屏幕说：“你们可以去检查一下大冈筑前刚刚坐的那个位置，桌下应该还有他出千用的替换牌组。”  
　　监控室里其他人都大眼瞪小眼，居然在老板面前没发现有人作弊，还被老板逮住了，真是太丢脸了！

　　  
　　海马走出房间，在去往他和游戏约定见面的地点之前，遇到了一个他一点也不想遇见的熟人。  
　　贝卡斯·J·克罗佛多，国际幻象社的社长，另一个年轻有为的天才企业家。他曾与海马集团有过多次合作，可惜海马一向对他那副拿腔作势的语调印象不佳。此时此刻，贝卡斯依然用头发遮住了一只眼睛，叫人看不清他脸上的想法，另外半边脸上露出了十分夸张的笑容：“海马boy，真是好久不见了~海马先生去俄罗斯的这段时间，You过得还好吗？“  
　　“不劳你操心。”海马不打算跟他继续寒暄下去，侧过身子就要离开，却被贝卡斯拦住了去路。  
　　“不要那么心急嘛，海马boy，我是特意来见你的。”贝卡斯眯起眼睛，嘴角的弧度弯得更大了，“刚才那局赌局我也看了哦，实在是amazing！不过，刚刚那位游戏boy使用的，似乎是恶魔的力量呢。”  
　　海马停住脚步。  
　　"哎呀，不要用那种可怕的眼神看我嘛，和恶魔打过交道的可不止你一个人呀，海马boy。”贝卡斯呵呵地笑了几声，他走近海马，压低声音附在海马耳边说道，“作为过来人，我好心提醒你一句吧，任何一只恶魔真正想要的一定是人类的灵魂，恶魔是没有灵魂的生物，只有人类的灵魂能够给予他们真正的力量和永生，每一只恶魔，都是因为这个目的而被召唤到现世。”  
　　“收起你的鬼故事吧，贝卡斯。”海马哼了一声，“不要以为自己蠢就人人都和你一样蠢，你被哪只恶魔骗了灵魂就自己去找他要回来，不要对我的事情指手画脚。”  
　　“太无情了，海马boy。”贝卡斯摊开手，大声叹了一口气，“竟然把我的好心当成驴肝肺。恶魔一向擅长用花言巧语蛊惑人心，你不会已经被那只小恶魔给迷得神魂颠倒了吧？等以后你后悔了，可别说我没提醒过你啊，没有一只恶魔不是为了人类的灵魂而来到现世的，如果他告诉你他不要你的灵魂，那他一定是骗你的。”  
　　海马扭头就走，丝毫不打算再理会贝卡斯的神神叨叨。留下贝卡斯一人在原地耸了耸肩，目送海马离开。  
　　

　　海马和游戏约定在赌场给贵宾准备的一间房间里见面，在走向那个地方的时候，海马的脚步逐渐慢了下来  
　　游戏说过不想要他的灵魂。  
　　这句话也许是真的，也许游戏是骗他的——最好不要是骗他的，他讨厌背叛，更讨厌游戏的背叛。不过无论如何，他都相信自己有足够的自保能力，恶魔想从他这里夺走灵魂可没那么容易。  
　　可是游戏的目的到底是什么，海马很清楚游戏所谓的吸取精气根本算不上什么利益交换，这么多天了，自己的身体和精神并没有受到任何伤害，反而因为良好的睡眠似乎比以前还要更健康了，游戏几乎是在无偿帮助他。  
　　游戏的身上有太多谜团了，他来自哪里，为什么会被自己召唤出来，他的真名是什么，他真正想要的到底是什么，海马突然发现自己对此竟一无所知。  
　　不过就算这样也无所谓。海马心想，游戏就是游戏，他是被自己所召唤出来的，与自己签订契约的，朝夕相处肌肤相亲的，他的恶魔，不管游戏到底是谁，这些都不会改变。  
　　当海马靠近游戏所在的房间，他注意到门只是轻轻掩着，屋里面传来陌生人的谈话声。  
　　“主人，你确定要这么做吗？那可是塞特（seto）大人的灵魂啊！”说话的声音是个十多岁的少女，海马眯起眼，没有推开门，“seto”听起来像是他的名字。  
　　“我确定，玛娜。”游戏的声音也传了过来，“你不用再劝我了，我决定的事是不会改变的。”  
　　少女跺了下脚：“师父，你说呢？”  
　　被少女叫作师父的人是个成年的男性，他的声音平稳而低沉：“我改变不了主人的想法，但是不管主人做什么决定，我都会永远追随您的。”  
　　游戏轻轻笑了笑：“谢谢你，马哈德，也谢谢你，玛娜，不过请不用为我担心。”  
　　“怎么可能不担心啊……啊！”玛娜看见推门而入的海马小声惊呼了一声，接着立刻和马哈德一起迅速消失在空气中。  
　　海马看了一眼两人凭空消失的地方，将视线转向游戏：“刚刚在这儿的人是谁？”  
　　“马哈德和玛娜，是我的两个仆人。”游戏坐在椅子上翘着腿，回望向海马回答道。  
　　“你还有仆人？”  
　　“当然，我的地位可是很尊贵的。”游戏耸耸肩道，“你要是想见他们，下次他们再来的时候可以介绍给你认识。”  
　　“不用了，我没兴趣。”海马抬起视线，“我只想知道，你们是打算对我的灵魂做什么。”  
　　游戏一下笑了出来：“不是濑人（seto），是塞特（seto），跟你没关系。”他特意在发音上作了区别。  
　　海马看着游戏的眼睛，对方的神色依然十分平静，如果这是谎言，那以游戏的程度来说也太拙劣了，或许游戏说的，确实是另外一个人。  
　　他盯着游戏：“跟我没关系？”  
　　“对。”游戏点点头，一字一顿慢慢地说，“跟你没有关系，海马濑人。”  
　　“……”既然游戏都说到这个份上了，海马便不打算再对这个问题纠缠了，虽然真正盘亘在他脑海的问题并没有得到解答，塞特是谁，跟游戏是什么关系，他为什么会提到这个人的灵魂。  
　　海马换了个话题，他拉开游戏身边的椅子坐下，看着游戏说道：“游戏，你真的不想要我的灵魂吗？”  
　　游戏看了他一眼：“我从一开始应该就说过了吧，海马，我不需要你的灵魂。”  
　　“为什么不需要？”海马面对游戏抱起手，“只有人类的灵魂能够给恶魔真正的力量与永生，这应该是所有恶魔都追求的东西。”  
　　“那你就当我是例外吧。”游戏闭了下眼又睁开，“永生也好力量也好，都不是我所追求的。”  
　　“那什么才是你追求的？当初你为什么会出现在我面前，你想要的到底是什么？”  
　　游戏笑了：“海马，是你将我召唤出来的，怎么反而问我为什么会出现在你面前，我想要什么，不也是一开始就说好了吗？”  
　　“你我都知道这其实算不上代价。”海马微微侧过头，“如果你真的不想要别的东西，这交易对恶魔来说算是亏本买卖吧？”  
　　“为什么一定要什么严重的代价呢？”游戏叹了一口气，“就像鳄鱼与鸟，蜜蜂与花，海葵与小丑鱼，我帮助你达成目的，你为我提供食宿，我们是互利共生的关系，这样不好吗？”  
　　海马没有说话，游戏继续说道：“别担心，海马，我会好好帮助你实现愿望的。”  
　　“那在我达成目的之后呢？”海马突然问道。  
　　游戏愣了一下：“之后什么？”  
　　“哼。”海马从鼻子里发出一声，“游戏，你之前还教育我要想想打倒海马刚三郎以后的事，怎么你自己就没想过这以后要做什么吗？”  
　　“我还能做什么？”游戏摊开手，“既然契约已经完成，我当然是去我该去的地方了。”  
　　海马停顿了几秒，接着问道：“你就没有考虑过留下来？”  
　　“没有。”游戏立刻回答道，他转过头看向海马，眼睛眨了一下，“我为什么要留下来？”  
　　“我欣赏你的能力，你可以继续协助我做其他事，我也可以给你提供你想要的一切。”海马眯起眼睛，他的身体朝游戏靠近了一点，想从那双红瞳里找出游戏隐藏起来的想法，“你所谓的共生关系，不想继续吗？”  
　　“很有吸引力的提议，但是不行。”游戏四两拨千斤地推开建议，“如果每个恶魔和人类完成契约后都留在现世，这世界不就乱套了吗？”  
　　“多你一个在现世世界并不会毁灭。”海马一下站了起来，他俯身将双手撑在游戏椅子的扶手上，高大的阴影将游戏完全覆盖，“你要什么样的条件才肯留下来，游戏？”  
　　游戏仰起脸，他看见映在海马蓝色瞳孔里的自己身影，突然觉得有些难过，他并不是不想留下来。游戏伸出手，抓住海马的脸，与他额头相抵，他轻声说道：“如果我和你签订的契约就是让我留在你身边就好了。”  
　　“我不介意现在更换。”海马盯着游戏近在咫尺的眼睛，“要怎样更换契约的内容？”  
　　“哪有中途更换契约的道理。”游戏忍不住笑了起来，“契约上的约定是必须完成的，想要新的约定，只有签订下一份契约了。”  
　　“好。”海马点点头，“那么我会在打倒海马刚三郎之后与你再签订一份新的契约，到时候你可别想逃了，游戏。”  
　　“我不会逃的，海马。”游戏闭上眼睛，“如果你能再次找到我，我就是你的。”  
　　  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

这是北风与太阳的故事。  
　　他们互相竞争，约定谁能让旅人脱下身上的衣服就是胜利，风猛烈地吹，却让旅人愈加裹紧了身上的衣服。太阳出来了，他对着旅人放出万丈光芒，热得他汗流浃背，一件一件脱掉增加的衣服，直到完全脱光而跳进河内去洗澡。  
　　这是北风与太阳的故事。  
　　这是冥界的太阳神与暴风之神的故事。  
　　他们是长久的对手与宿敌，为了争夺最高神的位置而进行了无数次殊死争斗，无数次置之死地，无数次劫后余生，而最后，以太阳神的胜利而告终。  
　　这位太阳神，其名为亚图姆，这位风暴神，其名为塞特。  
　　  
　　游戏睁开眼睛，天还没有亮，夜色沉沉，海马还在身边熟睡着。  
　　梦魔原来也会做这种梦吗？他自嘲地想。  
　　他已经很久没有梦见以前的事了，毕竟几千年过去了，他以为自己已经忘得差不多了。  
　　没想到如今回忆起来，还是历历在目。  
　　游戏侧过头去看海马，窗帘没有完全拉上，一丝月光透过缝隙洒进来，落在他的脸庞上。平日里嚣张又任性的海马濑人，在睡梦中却是一副人畜无害的安稳模样。他忍不住伸出手指，沿着对方的眉眼细细描摹，依然是高高的鼻梁，薄而锋利的嘴唇，那双眼睛睁开是如碧海蓝天一样的湛蓝，永不服输，永不妥协，真是一点也没变。  
　　不过以前的自己，是无论如何也不会有这样靠近端详他的机会的。他也从未想过他们能以这种方式相处在一起，没有尔虞我诈，没有仇恨与背叛，即使海马不这么认为，但他们确实像真正的朋友一样互相帮助，互相调笑，甚至还有隐秘的暧昧。  
　　那是独属自己的情绪。  
　　游戏觉得有些口渴，慢慢下了床，准备去厨房拿点水喝。在回来的路上，他注意到海马宅的走廊窗户正对着月亮。那是一轮皎洁的弯月，月光如流水一般倾泻而入。清朗的夜空之下，万籁俱静，只有草丛里的虫鸣声在风中轻轻打颤，悠悠荡去很远的地方。　  
　　他已经很久很久没有欣赏过半夜的月色了，魔界没有这样的夜空，梦境里的夜月也都光怪陆离。  
　　“这么晚了不睡觉，跑这里来干什么？”  
　　游戏回过头，一脸还没睡醒模样的海马站在他身后，头顶的头发被枕头压得乱翘，这样的海马真是太少见了，他忍不住笑了起来：“是我吵醒你了吗？”  
　　“不是。”海马捏捏鼻梁，“刚好醒了，看到你没在，在想你是不是半夜出去做什么不该做的事了。”  
　　“不该做的事？”  
　　“哼，你可是魅魔，夜晚不正是你活跃的时间吗？”  
　　海马这家伙都在想些什么啊，游戏耸耸肩，转过身面对窗户。“我只是来看看月亮而已。”他微微仰起头，让月光照亮他的全脸，“今晚的月色很美啊。”  
　　“……”  
　　“怎么了，海马，你这是什么表情？”  
　　海马假咳了一声：“这不就是普通的月亮而已吗，而且还不是满月，有什么美的。”  
　　“……说的也是。”游戏笑了笑，他闭上眼睛，后又睁开，把手从窗框上移下来，“回去睡觉吧。”  
　　他走了几步路，突然觉得全身一轻，海马直接把他横抱了起来：“下次再半夜起来，记得把鞋穿上。”  
　　游戏看了一眼自己赤裸的双脚，现在已不再是盛夏，踩在地板上的时候确实能感受到一丝凉意，原来海马也会关心人啊，游戏仰起脸，对海马微笑道：“多谢你的关心，海马，不过我没那么容易生病。”  
　　“那就是会的意思。游戏，你不要误会了，我可不知道人类的药品会不会对恶魔管用，要是没效你死于流感就太可笑了。”  
　　游戏琢磨着自己应该怼回去还是顺着给他台阶下：“海马……”  
　　海马将游戏扔在床上，自己也回到自己的位置上，待游戏翻了个身，朝他靠近一点，他立刻一把将对方抓住，困在自己怀里，完全没打算再让游戏溜下床了。游戏也不说什么了，他伸出手回抱住海马，脸贴着海马的胸膛，听着对方清晰的心跳声，平稳地再度进入睡眠。  
　　  
　　第二天早上，海马是被游戏叫醒的——用口（河蟹）交的方式。  
　　一大早就这么刺激对心脏真不好，海马怀疑自己在被游戏弄得精尽人亡之前会先被折腾出心脏病，他拎着游戏去卫生间洗漱完毕，然后把衣服丢给他，让他赶紧换上。  
　　游戏套上海马给他的套头衫，声音隔着衣服闷闷地传出来：“今天准备对付谁啊？”  
　　“今天你不用管，他现在已经没什么能耐了，我一个人就能解决他。”  
　　游戏点点头：“那我在屋……”  
　　“你跟我去办公室。”  
　　又去？游戏挠挠脑袋：“办公室的桌子太硬了，我还是更喜欢床一点。”  
　　“游戏，你给我差不多一点。”海马狠狠瞪了他一眼，努力忽略自己发烫的耳朵，“我今天没打算在办公室和你做什么，我是去干正事的。”  
　　干正事为什么要带我去办公室，游戏心里嘀咕，但还是依言穿戴好，跟着海马去了KC大厦。  
　　  
　　海马确实一到办公室就开始认真投入工作，没再理会在一旁沙发上坐着的游戏了。游戏在房间里百无聊赖地转了一圈，差点连地毯上有多少根毛都数清楚了，最后他实在找不到事做，打了呵欠，在海马余光瞥过去的瞬间就变成了一只小黑猫，轻轻一跃跳上了海马的膝盖，找了个舒服的位置盘起尾巴，悠哉游哉打起盹来。  
　　海马正在敲键盘的手停下来，他垂下视线看了眼在自己膝盖上睡觉的小猫，伸手把他往里推了推，免得稍不注意滑下去，这才继续写他的工作企划。  
　　办公室的门突然被打开了，游戏动了动耳朵，抬起头来，看见进来的是一位眼熟的老人，他笑眯眯地看向海马：“濑人少爷，您找我有什么事吗？”  
　　大泷修三，海马集团的人事部部长，五大佬之一。  
　　按照海马之前向他介绍的说法，大泷修三和之前两个五大佬在KC是同盟关系，大下幸之助和大冈筑前离开后，这家伙就没什么可依靠的助力了。果不其然，原本趾高气昂走进办公室的大泷修三，在听闻他的两位盟友再也不会回到KC之后迅速熄了气焰，佝偻着背朝海马不断求饶，最后在海马的威逼利诱之下，答应用自己手里的KC股份交换一个偏远小城市的水族馆。  
　　待到大泷修三离开房间，海马一边摸着黑猫的头，一边得意地说道：“这样一来，童实野市的KC集团就全是我的人了。”  
　　“五大佬还有两个人，他们现在在哪儿呢？”  
　　“大门小五郎现在在东京，大田宗一郎陪同海马刚三郎去了俄罗斯。”海马眯起眼，“不用着急，关于他俩的网现在也快织好了。”  
　　游戏抬头看着海马，他知道海马一向注重效率，他的“快”就是很快的意思。海马本身就聪明又厉害，就算没有自己，他一定会成功推翻海马刚三郎建立自己的商业帝国，只不过……  
　　游戏甩甩尾巴，几下攀到海马的肩上：“海马，我有点饿了，等会儿晚上下班我们去吃关东煮吧。”  
　　“想都别想。”  
　　  
　　结果还是去吃的西餐——还是烛光晚餐，真搞不懂海马在想什么。  
　　  
　　刚回到家里，海马就接到个电话，他的脸色在那之后十分明显得差了起来，游戏眨眨眼睛，朝海马旁边蹭过去：“怎么了，海马？”  
　　“五大佬走了三个，那家伙也是时候该起疑心了，只是没想到这么快就打电话过来质问了。”海马皱起眉头，“明天我要去俄罗斯见海马刚三郎，大概要走一个星期。”  
　　游戏点点头：“需要我陪你一起去吗？”  
　　“不行，我不能让海马刚三郎知道你的存在。”海马看了游戏一眼，“你这个星期就在家里好好待着，不许到处乱跑。”  
　　游戏耸耸肩，不置可否。  
　　“还有，我知道你可以通过梦境到达任意地点。”海马接着说道，“我每天晚上在梦境里必须看到你。”  
　　“哎？”游戏睁大眼睛，“有什么事电话联系我就可以了，到你梦境里做什么？”  
　　“电话有被窃听的风险。”海马面无表情地找理由道，“还有，我没打算让我养的魅魔饿着。”  
　　游戏一下笑了出来：“一个星期而已，饿不死我的，再说了，我还可以……”  
　　“你敢去别人的梦里试试看。“海马瞪了他一眼，越想这个可能性越觉得焦躁，恨不得将游戏捆在房间里，可惜他也知道物理的方式是困不住他的，“我既然和你签订了契约，喂饱你就是我的责任，游戏，你要是有一天敢没出现在我的梦境里，等我回来有你好看点。”  
　　“我知道了，海马。”


	12. Chapter 12

　　一个星期的时间说快也快，说慢也慢，等到海马回来，他脸上肉眼可见的带上了冰霜般的神色。  
　　游戏倒是如约每天到海马的梦境里，所以也很清楚海马在那边所遭受的困难，目前海马在刚三郎面前还是韬光养晦的阶段，他还没打算和海马刚三郎彻底撕破脸，要既任性又骄傲的海马去与他所讨厌的养父方方面面虚与委蛇，并且还要承受对方长时间的羞辱和嘲讽，对海马来说实在是煎熬。  
　　如果不是游戏每天晚上都来跟他聊天，海马怀疑自己或许真的会在刚三郎的强压下留下什么心理疾病——虽说自己本来也不是什么阳光开朗的性格。  
　　海马刚一回到房间，就看到穿着松垮垮棉质家居服的游戏猫一样同他招了招手——梦境里再怎么也比现实来得模糊而虚幻的，他终于看到现实中这么充满生活气息的游戏后，才突然有了自己回到了家的实感，仿佛从俄罗斯一直带过来的寒气在童实野充满暖意的微风中逐渐消解。他一言不发地朝游戏走过去，把还没反应过来的游戏压上床，熟悉的触感和气味在他记忆中逐渐复苏，他如同寻找安慰的孩子一般去亲吻游戏的嘴唇和皮肤。  
　　游戏在海马的手急躁地伸进他衣服里时轻轻推了推他：“等一下，海马，我知道你现在压力很大，所以能不能交给我来处理？”  
　　海马把头埋在他的肩窝处，声音懒懒地传出来：“你想做什么？”  
　　“想不想试试按摩？”  
　　海马抬起头，一脸不可置信：“你还会按摩？”  
　　“当然，我会的可多了。”游戏得意地朝海马张张手掌，“试试看就知道了。”  
　　  
　　没什么好拒绝的，海马洗了个澡，按照游戏的要求趴在床上，游戏则跨坐在他身上，两人皮肤的温度只隔着一层布料互相传递，游戏实在是太轻了，海马面对床单皱了下眉头，决定从明天开始在游戏的饮食里调高热量和蛋白质含量。  
　　他听到游戏手里在摆弄一些瓶子的声音，突然好奇地问道：“你什么时候买的精油？”  
　　“不是精油，是你上次买的润滑油。”  
　　？？？“你拿润滑油给我按摩？”  
　　“有什么关系，反正倒出来都差不多。”游戏耸耸肩，“再说了，反正我们也用不上，难道你想让它跟避孕套一样被我给烧了？”  
　　你烧东西还有理了？海马腹诽道，不过他懒得再说出来了，游戏说的也没错，除了情趣，他俩确实用不到这些。  
　　游戏把润滑油倒在自己手掌心上，将它捂热了以后才按在海马背上。他先是在海马的脖颈处揉了揉，将对方有些绷紧的颈部肌肉揉散，然后轻声问道：“力道还合适吗，海马？”  
　　海马眯着眼睛哼哼了几声：“勉强还行。”  
　　那就是合适的意思，游戏在脑内自动翻译道。他沿着海马的脖子，手推到海马的耳根处，慢慢用双手捂着他的耳朵，把海马冰凉的耳廓捂热，接着他的十指来到海马的太阳穴处，手法轻柔地在那个地方按压和打圈。  
　　海马闭着眼睛，他以前不是没有按摩过，不过一方面因为他讨厌陌生人碰自己，一方面他实在不觉得这些项目有什么用，所以都是没多久便穿衣走人，后来应酬的时候，识趣的人也不再提这些事情了。但是游戏不一样，他熟悉游戏身上的每一寸，他的手指纤长柔软，仿佛具有某种魔力，他按到哪儿，那个地方就似乎失去了重量，变得轻飘飘，暖融融的。游戏沿着他的眉毛，从眉心一直安抚到头顶，直到将他皱起的眉间彻底抚平后，才重新倒了一点油在掌心，沿顺时针按摩他的肩头。  
　　“你从哪儿学的这些？”海马忍不住问道。  
　　“以前学习人类常识的时候，顺便学了些好像没什么用的知识。”游戏一边回答，一边沿着他的脊椎一寸一寸慢慢往下推，到达尾椎后又横向揉过去，在海马的腰间轻柔地摩擦，海马觉得有一点痒，但还没到不舒服的程度，反倒是觉得有一股微微的酥麻蔓延到身体各处，他舒服地叹了一口气，被游戏听到了，对方坐在他身上笑了起来，“不过我给你按摩倒不是因为我对那些知识掌握得有多好，海马，我对你的身体太了解了，我完全知道按压哪里能让你最舒服。”  
　　海马当然是相信的，游戏了解他的身体正如他了解游戏的身体，换句话说，除了游戏以外，不会有第二个按摩师能带给他这样的享受了。游戏用的润滑油不知道是为了情趣还是什么缘故，本身就带有一点香味，现在随着按摩挥发到空气中后，整个屋子里似乎都氤氲着催情的甜香，随着游戏在海马敏感的腰侧和尾椎不断的挑逗，海马觉得自己下身本身就没完全褪去的性欲变得更加精神起来。  
　　游戏按摩完了背部，从海马身上下来，示意他翻身。海马却还是趴在床上久久没动。  
　　游戏不解：“海马？”  
　　海马内心正在挣扎，自己居然因为按摩而勃起了，要是游戏知道了会不会嘲笑自己——可是自己早就跟游戏坦诚相见那么多次了，他有什么资格嘲笑自己。  
　　想到此，他心一横翻过身来，游戏果然注意到他已经充血抬头的性器，不过对方倒没有如料想一般嘲笑他，只是在他胯骨处揉擦了几下，笑了笑道：“别着急，海马，我等会儿会照顾这里的。”  
　　他把双手放在海马的胸口上，在锁骨的位置游移，然后沿着胸骨揉到腹部，海马被他按得骨头酥软，毛孔张开，动也不想动。  
　　“要是困的话就睡吧。”注意到海马微眯的眼睛，游戏俯下身，贴着海马的耳边轻轻吐气，“把一切都交给我就行了。”  
　　海马想说我不困，但是身体却诚实地沉醉在了游戏的爱抚之中，他的意识开始变得很轻，慢慢飞上了云端，飞离了童实野市，飞离了他所熟悉的国家和世界。他来到一望无际的大草原，骑着烈马奔腾过原野，他来到静谧深邃的海底世界，骑着一只温顺的海豚游过鱼群。  
　　  
　　最终他来到一个雾蒙蒙的梦境之中，目之所及是半人高的芦苇，大片大片的苍茫绿色沿着一汪清凉的湖泊铺展开来。  
　　这是一个绿洲。  
　　视线的遥远之处，雄伟辉煌的宫殿建筑在灿烂的金阳光芒中闪耀着神殿般的光辉。建筑身后便是漫漫黄沙，辽阔无边的沙漠朝着天空与地面的接壤处不断延伸，直到消失在地平线上。  
　　天空蓝得惊人，与耀眼的太阳一起倒映在湖面上，湖水闪着粼粼的波光。  
　　梦境里安静而寂寥，没有其他人。海马躺在芦苇地上，身下是松软的泥土，而游戏正坐在他身上，用自己的身体将他的勃起柔软地包裹起来。  
　　这是游戏吗？  
　　“游戏”的皮肤不再是苍白色的，他也没有恶魔的翅膀和尾巴。“游戏”的肤色是被阳光所亲吻一般的蜜色，他的身体赤裸，手腕和脚腕上却带着黄金做成的饰品，当他俯下身去与海马接吻的时候，海马闻到了他身上的味道，不是他所熟悉的那股魅魔的甜香味，而是另一种更加悠久，更加深刻而复杂的香味，让人联想被太阳晒熟的金黄色麦子，夜晚的月光下第一朵绽开的睡莲。  
　　他不像是恶魔，倒更像一位神祗。  
　　“……游戏？”  
　　“是我，海马。”游戏抓住他伸过来的手，放在嘴边亲吻，他因为动作而呻吟出的热气吐在海马指尖上，“哈……这是我以前的模样。”  
　　海马不想管什么以前的模样，游戏就是游戏，无论是什么肤色都是一样的，他反手抓住游戏的手，另一只手扣住他的后腰往下按，游戏身体一软，伏在他胸口上，海马立刻翻身将游戏压在下面，夺回了自己的主动权。  
　　和与恶魔的交媾不同，这样的游戏给了海马一种亵渎神明的快感，他抱着游戏温暖柔软的身体横冲直撞，看着对方的眼神逐渐失焦而迷乱，华丽细腻的肌肤上布满了自己留下的情欲的痕迹。这个世界只有他们两人，整个世界都仿佛只剩他们了，除了如波浪般不断涌上的快感，仿佛再没有其他事情值得在意了。  
　　  
　　第二天清晨，海马比游戏先醒过来。  
　　睁开眼睛的时候，海马恍惚了一阵自己现在在哪里，直到注视着熟悉的屋顶后才逐渐反应过来，他还在童实野市的海马宅，游戏还睡在他的身边。  
　　游戏还是那个苍白皮肤的恶魔，细细的尾巴藏在被窝之下，海马一边伸手抓过来把玩了一会儿，一边掏出手机给手下发了个信息。他盯着游戏的睡脸看了半天，这才把他摇醒：“快起来，收拾东西，我们准备出发。”  
　　游戏打着呵欠揉揉眼睛：“这么早去哪儿啊？”  
　　他话音刚落，就听见屋外隆隆的直升机升降声，游戏瞪大眼睛看向海马：“要去很远的地方吗？”  
　　“到时候你就知道了。”海马抱起手，得意洋洋地说道。


	13. Chapter 13

　　游戏坐在飞机上往下看，地面上的建筑行人变得越来越小。他们正突破云层，朝着远离童实野市的方向飞速前进。

　　“你是第一次坐飞机吧，游戏。”

　　游戏侧头看了一眼身旁的海马，对方抱着手看着他，脸上带着挪揄的神色，游戏耸耸肩：“我会飞啊，海马。”

　　“你能从日本飞到其他国家吗？”

　　“其他国家……我们到底要去哪儿啊，海马？”

　　海马没有回答他，飞机在两人有一搭没一搭的闲谈中很快抵达了终点。游戏刚一走下飞机，就被一股热浪扑面盖来。

　　

　　这里是埃及。

　　这里的人们皮肤黝黑，头戴着白色头巾，异国的商人们笑容灿烂，想尽了办法向你兜售各种琳琅的商品，各个国家的游客在街上散步拍照，为这个曾经被地震所毁掉的城市带来了无限生机。

　　他们所到的地方并非埃及的首都开罗，而是另一座名为卢克索的城市。在三千年前，这里的名字是底比斯。

　　海马腿长，游戏本就做好了小跑跟上他的准备，却意外发现对方的速度比自己想象中慢，他抬起头问道：“海马，我们到这里来做什么？”

　　海马看了他一眼：“你昨天梦里带我去的地方不就是埃及吗？”

　　游戏侧过头：“谁说那里是埃及？”

　　海马哼了一声：“沙漠与绿洲，从地理状况来看是非洲接近地中海，从建筑物特点来看明显是古埃及建筑，埃及有着最多古建筑的城市，自然就是卢克索。”

　　游戏笑了：“怎么，你想找昨天你梦见的那个地方？”

　　海马不说话，游戏也不追问了，他跟着海马，旅游一般在卢克索的城市中悠哉悠哉闲逛起来。

　　这是一座以尼罗河为生命摇篮的城市，街道房屋全都依河而建，有一些地方距离尼罗河不过两三百米，就已经是寸草不生的荒漠，被漫漫黄沙覆盖。这条长长的蓝色带子将城市劈成了两半，一边是象征生的壮丽神庙与居民区，一边则是象征死的王家之谷。两者隔着这条平缓的长河对望，随着每天太阳的东升西落，构成了永恒不断的生死循环。

　　他们从东岸神庙走过，乘坐帆船渡过尼罗河，夏季的水面丰腴而秀美，时不时有白色水鸟掠过，开船的老翁向他们搭话：“是来埃及旅游的吗，漂亮的外国少年们？”

　　游戏眨了下眼道：“我们是来约会的。“

　　一旁正在喝水的海马“噗”得一声把水喷回杯子里，倒是没有反驳回去。

　　逛完了西岸的帝王谷，又坐船回去。此时时间已是傍晚，夕阳将河水染成金色，海马和游戏找了个高处，俯瞰在夕阳下逐渐镀上微光的神庙废墟们。

　　知道海马这次是无功而返，游戏坐在一块大石头上撑着头问他：“博学的海马濑人先生，你觉得现在埃及还会有保存那么完整的宫殿建筑吗？”

　　海马看了游戏一眼，把视线投向远处的废墟，残垣断壁在夕阳下静静伫立，它们脚下的黄沙跳跃着点点的光芒。高高的方尖碑直指向天空，被岁月磨得斑驳和古旧。现在的卢克索已不再是当初的底比斯，正如那个古老预言里说的一样：底比斯，底比斯，你将变成尘沙，只有石头会为你说话。而哈特谢普苏特所刻下4块的象征她的不朽的“没有裂痕，没有瑕疵”的方尖碑，如今已遗落了3块。

　　“古埃及历史早在很久之前就覆灭了，当然不会有了。”

　　“是啊……”游戏点点头，他叹了一口气，“所以昨晚你看见的不是埃及，海马，那只不过是一个梦中的场景而已。一切都只是一场梦。”

　　一切都只是一场梦。海马不知道为什么，总觉得这句话沉沉地落尽他的心里。也许是埃及的阳光过于绚烂，也许是尼罗河上的落日过于神秘，游戏站在高高的石堆上回望过来，他的衣摆被风吹起，夕阳连他的轮廓也镀上了一层模糊晕开的金光，恍惚中，海马突然觉得只是一场梦的不仅仅是那个梦中的世界，游戏也是一场梦，游戏和他所经历的一切也是一场梦。

　　游戏将会消失在这个夏季的梦境里。

　　海马上前一把抓住他的手：“游戏！”

　　他当然不会让这种事情发生了。一旦解决了刚三郎，他会马上和游戏定下新的契约，就算游戏离开了现世，也不过是回魔界去了，他可以再次把游戏召唤出来。

　　“海马？”游戏疑惑地看了他一眼，接着将视线投向他的身后，“那个人你认识吗？”

　　那个人？海马转过身去，长发的美国人带着一众手下，笑眯眯地站在他们身后不远处，朝他们夸张地挥了挥手。

　　贝卡斯。海马哼了一声：“你还真敢来啊，你找海马刚三郎告密的事我还没找你算账呢。”

　　“不要这么冷淡嘛，海马boy。最核心的机密我可没告诉他哦，我今天来——”

　　“今天没空理你。”海马抓着游戏的手就要走，就在他们动作的瞬间，贝卡斯的手下立刻将两人团团围住并举起手枪，而几乎是同一时间，海马从腰间掏出一把袖珍手枪，直指贝卡斯的眉心。

　　贝卡斯缓缓举起双手：“都把武器放下吧everybody，我今天不是为了打架而来的，我只想咨询一件事情而已，如果我能听到我想知道的答案，我愿意用50%的幻象社股份作为交换哦。”

　　50%的幻象社股份可是个大数目，海马倒是想知道贝卡斯这次又想玩什么花招了。眼见着其他人都把枪放下，他也稍微收了手，但还没将手枪插回腰间。贝卡斯大力松了一口气，脸上又挂上了那副常见的假笑：“还是那么戒备呢，海马boy。说起来游戏boy是第一次见到我吧，我重新自我介绍一下，我叫贝卡斯·J·克罗佛多，是国际幻象社的社长，这是我的名片。”

　　游戏看了那张名片一眼，没有伸手去接：“我知道你，贝卡斯，我在海马的办公室里看过你的有关资料。”

　　“那就太好了，那我就不多说废话了。”贝卡斯笑眯眯道，“实际上，我这次来是特意来找你的，游戏boy，我知道你是一只恶魔哦。”

　　游戏挑了下眉，没有接话。

　　贝卡斯接着说道：“所以，我想知道，如果一个人被恶魔骗走了灵魂，要怎么才能从对方手里夺回灵魂呢？”

　　海马瞥了他一眼：“怎么，你果然被恶魔骗走了灵魂？可我看你还精神得很啊。”

　　“不是我呢，是一个……对我来说极其重要的人。”

　　“不可能的。”游戏回答道。

　　气氛尴尬地凝固了一瞬间，贝卡斯的面容有一丝扭曲，但很快又恢复了笑容：“一定有办法的对不对？如果你觉得50%的幻象社股份还不够，我还可以继续往上加。”

　　“不可能就是不可能。”游戏斩钉截铁地说道，“恶魔没有灵魂，所以即使寿命再长也无法永生，他们夺取了人类灵魂后就会转换为他们自己的灵魂，从中获得真正的力量与永生。”

　　“……”贝卡斯的身体轻轻颤抖着，“你在骗我，你一定知道，你是恶魔，你一定见过类似的事件，对不对？”

　　游戏摇摇头，不作回答。

　　“……凭什么！”贝卡斯想冲上去抓住游戏的领口，被海马挡下了，他只好握紧拳头咬紧低声吼道，“凭什么恶魔就可以凭借花言巧语获得力量和永生，辛蒂娅……我的辛蒂娅，她是个从来不愿意伤害别人，连一只蚂蚁都舍不得踩死的温柔善良的人，她只不过是希望我能够摆脱贫困画家的困境，才会听信恶魔的谎言，那只恶魔一开始根本就没说过要她的灵魂，现在她不仅失去了生命和灵魂，她死后甚至连天堂都进不了！”

　　海马用一种看傻子般的鄙夷眼神看着他：“真可笑，贝卡斯，你看看你现在这副样子，简直就是个只能趴在地上的可怜虫。”

　　“你懂什么！”贝卡斯狠狠剜了海马一眼，他朝海马怒吼道，“你根本理解不了失去一生挚爱的痛苦！”

　　“我没有去理解的必要。”海马拉着游戏就要走，“我还要赶回去处理工作，你自己在这儿痛饮忧愁吧。”

　　“你不能走！”贝卡斯急忙伸手抓住游戏的手臂，连海马再次抵在他太阳穴的枪口也不顾，用着几乎是哀求的语气说道，“无论是什么，无论什么条件，无论什么要求都可以，至少告诉我一点点可能性吧！”

　　游戏回过身，他叹了一口气：“我不想把同样的话再重复第三遍了，贝卡斯，如果你非要听点什么才肯罢休的话，不如去看看童话故事。”

　　“……童话故事？”

　　“不是有个叫《海的女儿》的童话吗，那里面的小美人鱼也没有灵魂，除非她获得了王子的爱情。”

　　贝卡斯睁大眼睛，他松开游戏的手臂，后退一步：“你的意思是……可是，我当然爱她啊，她是我的未婚妻，我怎么会不爱她呢？”

　　海马再次用看白痴的表情看向贝卡斯，游戏耸耸肩：“我没这么说过，这只是一个消遣用的童话故事，事实上，古往今来不管是爱上恶魔的人类还是爱上人类的恶魔都不少，我从没见他们因此有过灵魂。”

　　“不，我喜欢童话故事，童话故事是人们根据传说所记叙改编的，我相信它。”贝卡斯激动地眼睛放光，“接下来我该怎么做才能表达我对她的爱？”

　　“既然你坚持……”游戏想了想，“那就告诉她吧，虽然灵魂已经消失了，但是躯壳应该还在，先试着复原她的躯壳，然后告诉她你对她的感情吧。”

　　“我知道了！”贝卡斯差点高兴地跳起来，他手一挥，带着部下们转身就走，“我马上回去试试！如果辛蒂娅真的可以复活，我就把幻象社的股票全部转到你的名下！”

　　

　　目送贝卡斯一行人离开后，海马哼了一声：“他居然会相信这么蠢的方法，明明都说了根本不可能复活他的未婚妻。”

　　游戏摇摇头，没再对此发表什么评价。他跟着海马走了几步，脚步突然停下了。

　　“怎么了，游戏？”

　　游戏抬起头，旧金色的夕阳里，他的视线轻轻落在海马身上：“海马，如果童话故事是真的，你会愿意爱我吗？”

　　海马猛得将头转过来看向游戏。

　　他不知道该回答什么。你会愿意爱我吗。你会爱我吗。他爱着游戏吗，他不爱游戏吗？怎样说明他爱，怎么说明他不爱？他甚至不知道怎么样才算是爱，他曾经对这个词不屑一顾，在看了贝卡斯之前的表现后却感到一丝恐惧，即便是贝卡斯这样强大的人，也被它的力量轻易摧毁，这个神秘的词有着摧枯拉朽的可怕力量。他突然莫名觉得有些愤怒，狡猾的游戏都没有说他是否愿意爱自己，他凭什么要求自己先说出口。

　　他看进游戏的眼睛里，对方的神色十分平静，既没有期待和乞求，也没有嘲讽与不屑，仿佛就像是在问今天天气如何一样，海马突然想起了：“你不是说你不追求永生和力量吗？”

　　“我不追求，不代表不想要。”游戏回答道，“如果不需要付出什么代价就能得到灵魂，自然是很好的。”

“你确定不需要付出什么代价？”

“我不觉得爱是代价。”游戏笑了笑，“你想听的话，我愿意爱你。”

“……”海马张了张嘴，把差点就从嘴里溜出来的回答强行咽了回去，“可你刚刚还说童话故事只是消遣，不可能通过这种方式获得灵魂。”

　　“是啊，所以我说的是如果。”游戏耸了耸肩，“我只是随便问问而已，海马。”

　　海马有种被戏弄了的微妙恼怒，他抱起手，居高临下地教训道：“游戏，你听着，想要什么就自己去争取和抢夺。把希望寄托于这些无稽之谈，这是无能之人才会做的事。”

　　“你说的没错，海马。”游戏点点头，他将视线慢慢移向前路，“我们回去吧，现在赶回去还来得及准备明天的工作。”


	14. Chapter 14

　亚图姆倒掉手里的毒酒。

　　“这又是塞特大人做的对不对？”他身旁的魔法师少女生气地撅起嘴。

　　“啊，确实是塞特的把戏。”亚图姆笑了笑，几天前他才刚刚战胜了塞特的军队，躲过了塞特的暗杀。塞特想要置他于死地，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，他们的斗争经久不息，唯有其中一方取得彻底的胜利才是真正的终结。

　　“主人，您到底是怎样看待塞特大人的呢？”玛娜歪过头，“您似乎并不想杀死他。”

　　“塞特是我尊敬的对手，了不起的敌人，也是我重要的朋友。”亚图姆回答道，“他的挑战会使我越来越强大，当然，最终获得胜利的也必然是我。”

　　

　　

　　“海马，你这里关于大门小五郎的资料也太少了吧。”

　　“那家伙谨慎得很，几乎什么把柄都没有留下过，而且他已经不在童实野市很多年了，这边关于他的消息也不多。”

　　"既然如此……"游戏想了想，“那就用我的力量来帮你吧。”

　　海马瞟了他一眼：“你准备怎么做？”

　　“潜入他们的梦境去看他们的想法？”

　　海马的眼皮抬了一下：“怎么，难道你也要去梦里榨取他们的精气？”

　　游戏愣了一下，他没想到海马会这么说，忍不住笑出声来：“好主意啊海马，免得你以后精尽人亡。”

　　“你敢！”海马揪住小恶魔的尾巴把他拖过来，捏着对方的下巴威胁道，“游戏，你要是敢让其他人碰你，别怪我不客气。”

　　游戏的尾巴一甩一甩，眼睛里没有一点惧色：“跟你开玩笑的，只是去看一下梦境而已。”

　　“那也不行，总之不许你再随意潜入别人的梦境。”

　　游戏叹了口气：“那你要我怎么帮你？”

　　“你不是会飞会变身吗。”海马随口说道，“你可以白天飞东京去看看，晚上必须回来。”

　　“……海马，你不如找个间谍。”

　　“那些间谍才没用，而且，我也信不过其他人。”海马敲完文件的最后一个字，把电脑收起来，扬起嘴角看了游戏一眼，“我已经想好对付他的办法了，你就在家里睡大觉吧，游戏，我晚上回来。”

　　游戏耸了耸肩。

　　

　　他是在电视上得知海马取得胜利的消息的。当然，KC分公司负责人换人的消息还没有那么快就公开出来，但是他从镜头一瞥中看见海马满意又骄傲的神情，就知道他一定又成功做到了。

　　海马站在照相机的闪光灯聚焦之中，一袭长长的风衣将他勾勒得挺拔而英俊，蓝眼睛像宝石一样闪着光，满溢着能照亮未来道路的光辉。

　　他应该拥有一个辉煌的未来。游戏扯了下嘴角，使自己微笑起来。

　　

　　不过海马到家的时候，倒没有他在东京时那么高兴了。

　　“海马刚三郎和大田宗一郎三天后就会回童实野市，比我预料中要早两天。”海马皱着眉头说道，“我必须要赶在明天前把东西弄完。”

　　游戏打了个呵欠，慢慢挪到海马身边坐着，把脑袋搁在他的大腿上，侧着头看海马在电脑上飞快地处理文件。

　　“你想睡就自己去睡，我这里要弄一晚上。”海马用余光瞟了一眼倚在自己大腿上的游戏，对方的眼睛已经半眯起来了，显然已经困了。

　　“魅魔才不会一个人在床上睡觉。”游戏冲海马眨了下眼，身体动也不动。

　　“……”海马停顿了几秒钟，“旁边的柜子里有垫子和毯子，你可以抱过来用。”

　　游戏呼噜了一声来回应他。

　　这家伙怎么跟猫似的还要人伺候——他好像确实能变成猫，海马认命地从柜子里拖出垫子和毯子，让游戏能舒舒服服趴在自己腿上睡觉。

　　

　　当海马觉得自己终于可以休息一下的时候，天边的第一缕阳光已经透过窗帘溢了进来。他低头看了一眼还趴在自己身上的游戏，这家伙还睡得很熟，眉头皱起。是做什么噩梦了吗？海马想着，我应该叫醒他吗？

　　结果还是没有叫醒，海马轻手轻脚地将他抱回床上，他盯了一会儿游戏的睡脸，觉得自己的困意也开始逐渐袭来了。

　　如果不是电脑此时发出不合时宜的提示音，说不定他真的会直接抱着游戏在床上睡下去。海马走过去检查电脑，发现是有人给他发了一个视频通话请求。

　　他眯了下眼，接通视频，大田宗一郎的脸出现在电脑屏幕上：“好久不见，濑人少爷。听说你把童实野的KC发展得不错，老爷都想回来看看了。”

　　“不用拐弯抹角，想说什么就快点说。”

　　大田宗一郎收起了自己那副勉强的皮笑肉不笑：“我们有听说你私下使用禁咒，借用恶魔的力量，我一直很好奇到底是怎样的恶魔，昨天终于得以一见。”

　　海马皱起眉头：“你什么意思？”

　　“我昨天在梦里见到你的那只魅魔了，是只个子很小，红色眼睛的恶魔对吧。”

　　海马几乎脱口而出：“他为什么会出现在你的梦境里？”

　　“魅魔会出现在人类的梦境里还有什么别的原因。”大田宗一郎耸了耸肩。

　　“呵。”海马忍不住笑了起来，“那就不好意思了，凭我对他的了解，你可不是他会感兴趣的类型。”

　　“你把恶魔当成了什么？谈恋爱的对象？”大田宗一郎嘲笑道，“健康且精力充沛的人类就是他们最喜欢的，濑人少爷，我这次就是来提醒你的，不要以为恶魔会死心塌地帮你，你在他眼里也不过是食物罢了。”

　　“收起你的提醒滚吧，三天后可不要哭着求我。”没等对面说完，海马便不耐烦地按下电脑屏幕。大田宗一郎说了一半的话消失在空气中：“我知道那只魅魔叫游戏，身上有一对黑色的翅膀和尾巴，那里是他的敏（和谐）感点……”

　　海马有股想把电脑砸地上的冲动。

　　也许是这边的动静太大，游戏揉着眼睛从床上坐了起来：“怎么了，海马，你刚刚在跟谁吵架吗？”

　　“没事。”海马看了他一眼，停顿了一下，“是大田宗一郎的电话。”

　　“这样啊，确实，五大佬只剩他一人了，他大概是坐不住了。”游戏伸了个懒腰，慢慢披上外套走下床，“你准备怎么对付他呢？”

　　我自然是有办法的，海马原本打算这么说，话到嘴边却拐了个弯：“还没想好，你有什么建议吗？”

　　“你在征求我的意见？”游戏睁大了眼睛，海马这家伙不是一向我行我素惯了吗，今天怎么突然转性了，不过海马愿意询问他的意见这件事还是挺让他高兴的，游戏歪过头想了想，“大田宗一郎跟着海马刚三郎搞军事产业，涉足了许多黑手党和帮派的领域，也结了不少仇家，我们可以试试借刀杀人。”

　　“借谁的刀？他能在黑道行走这么多年自然是有他自己的手段的，那些跟他有仇的家族帮派一定都有把柄被他捏在手里。”海马抱着手说道。

　　“这可不一定。”游戏微笑道，“我知道有一个很有威胁的黑手党家族落在他手里的把柄已经被他弄丢了，那份文件因为一场火灾意外而丢失，没有备份，也没有电子件，这件事，那个家族的首领还不知道呢。”

　　“他不知道，为什么你会知道？”海马突然问道。

　　“哎？”游戏没想到海马会问这个，他眨了下眼睛，稍微移开了一点视线——这一点小动作没有逃过海马的眼睛，“……我做了一些调查。”

　　“什么样的调查？”海马从椅子上站起来，一步一步逼近游戏，眼睛里透出藏不住的愤怒，“我怎么不知道你什么时候调查过大田宗一郎。”

　　游戏睁大眼睛瞪着海马，过了一会儿，他叹了一口气：“好吧，我承认，我确实昨天去了一趟大田宗一郎的梦境，因为我看你好像对他的事挺头疼的。”

　　“真厉害啊，游戏。”海马怒极反笑，“晚上倚着一个男人睡觉，然后精神跑到另一个男人梦境里吸食精气，我喂不饱你吗？”

　　游戏皱起眉头，海马的话语太刺耳了：“你在说什么啊，海马，我只是去他的梦境里看了一眼而已。”

　　“只是看一眼？那家伙为什么对你了解得一清二楚，连你的翅膀和尾巴是敏（和谐）感点都知道？”海马一把捏住游戏的手腕，把那里捏得咯咯作响，“反正你是魅魔嘛，有美食当前怎么会不享用呢，是个男人不就可以了吗？我说了那么多遍不许去别人的梦境里你为什么不听？”

　　“痛，海马你放手！”游戏使劲挣了一下没挣开，突然发现海马另一只手伸过来想解开他的腰带，他挣扎得更用力了，“你要干什么，海马，我现在不想和你做！”

　　“为什么，你不是魅魔吗？还是说你刚刚已经在那个男人的梦境里吃饱了？”

　　“海马！”游戏猛地踹了他一脚，趁机从他的牵制下缩了出来，眯起眼睛瞪向海马，“你为什么不肯相信我？”

　　海马呵了一声∶“我为什么要相信你，相信一个淫（和谐）荡的恶魔？你开什么玩笑。”

　　“原来你从来就没有相信过我啊。”游戏气得笑出来，“那你真是管得宽，我去谁的梦境，跟谁上床又和你有什么关系，你不是说过很多次我们只是契约交易而已了吗？既然如此，我帮你实现愿望，你给我你的精气，我愿意吃点别的也是我的自由，你算什么，你有什么资格对我指手画脚？”

　　他踩上窗框，居高临下看着海马，海马突然觉得游戏此时又不像恶魔了，他在阳光的照射下隐约又勾上了一层金色的光芒，竟又有一种圣洁如神明的味道。

　　“看来我们都需要冷静一下，海马。”游戏消失在天空里。


	15. Chapter 15

　KC的人都知道，今天绝对不能惹濑人少爷。

　　今天的海马已经开除了5个员工，骂哭了10个员工，午休的时间所有人都在海马办公室外瑟瑟发抖，不敢去问老板是继续加班还是可以吃饭了。

　　办公室里海马又折断了一只钢笔的笔尖，他当然知道游戏后来说的那些都是气话，但是他不仅气游戏，他还在气自己，为什么遇上游戏的事情就会这么不冷静，明明不过是些漏洞百出的话语而已，他却简单地被激怒，当然，最可恶的是游戏，不知道大晚上跑到别的男人的梦境里去做什么，他明明是自己的……

　　……明明是自己的什么？海马突然发现自己没法反驳游戏的话——哪怕只是气话，他一直试图拒绝和游戏建立感情关系，他也一直在告诉游戏，他们除了契约关系以外别无其他，那么他也确实没资格要求游戏契约以外的忠诚。

　　视频电话的通知打断了海马的思路，海马抬头一看，努力压抑下自己更加不高兴的表情，对着来话人调整自己的语气∶“父亲，特意打电话过来有什么事吗？”

　　屏幕里的海马刚三郎叼着烟斗，漫不经心地瞥了海马一眼：“明天我就会回童实野市，知会你一声。”

　　海马点点头，还没来得及说话，刚三郎又说道：“你那是什么表情，濑人，怎么一副被甩了的样子？”

　　“没有的事。”海马立刻否认，本来就不是，他在心里加了一句。

　　“没有就好。濑人，你记住，女人这些东西只不过是玩具，玩玩可以，不要投入感情。”刚三郎吐了口烟圈，“你可不要学贝卡斯那个家伙，为了个女人要死要活的。”

　　海马勉强堆出一个笑脸：“谨遵教诲，父亲。”他在对方即将挂断电话的时候突然意识到了什么，“贝卡斯最近又做了什么？”

　　“还不是在研究他那些恶心的黑魔法。具体的你去问大田，最近他和贝卡斯在联系。”

　　海马盯着黑掉的显示器屏幕磨了磨牙，他早该想到了，了解恶魔的当然不只他一人，而且游戏那家伙高傲得仿佛跟自己上床都是纡尊降贵，他会让一个老头子碰他才怪。

　　游戏现在在哪里？海马调出手机定位系统，发现手机被丢在家里，他给家里的仆人打电话——已经没有隐瞒的必要了，他确定他们都已经知道游戏的存在了，得到了意料之中游戏不在家里的答复。

　　游戏今天也从未出现在公司里，海马皱了下眉头，他必须要在今天找到游戏，明天他就会对刚三郎发动总攻击，他们的契约也就此结束了。

　　游戏会去哪里呢？海马找了他曾经去过的童实野中学，那里没有游戏，他又接着找过繁华的商店街，然后是宁静的公园和港口，所有游戏有可能出现的地方都找遍了，但是哪里都没有看见他的人影。

　　不过没关系，就算是将童实野市每一寸地都翻遍，自己也一定会将他找出来，海马开着车掠过自家住宅的时候，突然像感应到了什么一样朝海马宅看了一眼，恰恰好撞进了游戏与他对视的眼睛里。

　　

　　海马觉得自己悬着的心终于落了地，他第一次感受到什么叫蓦然回首的感觉。游戏正坐在海马宅的屋顶上，神色平静地望向自己，夕阳的余晖打在他身上，他仿佛从未离开，一直在等海马回来。

　　海马从阁楼的梯子爬上屋顶，坐在游戏身边，两人一起沉默地看着夕阳渐渐落下，依稀有种回到了前几天在埃及的时刻。过了好一会儿，海马终于率先打破沉默∶“我以为还要一段时间才能找到你。”

　　游戏侧过头来看他∶“明天你不就要对海马刚三郎摊牌了吗？”

　　“没错，我们的这份契约明天就会结束。”海马点点头，“不过我说过了吧，我会和你签订新的契约，你可别想逃，游戏。”

　　游戏呵地笑了一声∶“我从来没想过要逃。”

　　那你今天还消失那么久，海马抱着这样的眼神丢了游戏一眼，游戏读懂了他的表情，顿了一下回答道∶“……我只是有点生气而已。”

　　海马知道游戏在说什么，他张了张嘴，最后说道：“是贝卡斯那家伙，他复活他的未婚妻失败了，所以想向恶魔复仇，挑拨我们的关系也是他的计划之一而已。”

　　游戏笑着看了他一眼：“我们的什么关系？”

　　“我们的……”海马觉得自己说不出口了，他换了个话题，“你不生气了？”

　　游戏慢慢移开视线，他看着天边最后一丝亮光说道：“海马，我们认识还不到一个月，要让要让有信任危机的你对我立刻就掏心掏肺显然是不现实的，而且我知道我已经是你最信任的人之一了，是我想要的太多了。”他把手放在膝盖上，再将头枕了上去，侧过来眨了下眼睛，“不过，如果我还有足够的时间的话，我还会继续跟你生气，跟你任性和闹脾气，我也想和你一起成长和学习如何去爱，只不过我已经没有时间了，所以我想，我为什么还要和你吵架呢。我们和好吧。”

　　海马眯眼看着游戏，游戏愿意主动跟他和好自然是再好不过了，但是对方话语里的不详词语却让他心里警铃大作：“没有时间了是什么意思？你不打算和我重新签订契约了？”

　　说起来，游戏好像也一直没有答应他这件事，海马伸手抓住游戏的手腕，少年的手腕纤细而温热，从腕管处能感受到对方的心跳，他差点就忘了游戏只是个没有灵魂的恶魔。

　　游戏没有挣脱他，乖乖任他抓着，他叹了一口气：“海马，其实我原本并不是魅魔，我的真名也不是游戏。”

　　“这件事我和你见面的第一天就知道了。”海马哼了一声，“所以你的真实身份到底是什么？”

　　游戏闭上眼睛，此时夕阳已经完全落下了，黑夜笼罩四野，有几颗黯淡的星星慢慢出现在遥远的天边，他睁开眼睛，盯着那几颗星星回答道：“我原本是冥界的太阳神，在一次与邪神的战斗中，我为了不让他破坏这个世界，于是用自己的灵魂去封印邪神。本来失去了灵魂的我应该已经灰飞烟灭了，但是有个人使用了某种办法，将我转化为了恶魔，并且让我沉睡了三千年才得以醒来。”

　　“这倒是个不错的办法。”海马挑了下眉，“因为恶魔没有灵魂，所以将失去灵魂的你转化为恶魔，这样你还能继续存活下去。”

　　“是啊。”游戏笑了笑，“所以大家都说这是诅咒，我倒是很感谢他，毕竟让我多活了这么久。”

　　“为什么是魅魔？”

　　“谁知道呢……或许只是他的恶趣味而已。”

　　游戏有些怀念的语调让海马不太舒服：“他是谁？”

　　“塞特。”游戏将这个名字轻轻从舌尖弹出，海马看了他一眼，即使知道游戏说的并不是自己的名字，他还是忍不住有一种莫名的心颤，游戏继续往下说，“我刚刚作为魅魔醒来的那段时间里，既失去了力量，又对人类的事情一窍不通，差点就被那些捕魔猎人给抓住， 那时候是一个人类的孩子救了我，那个孩子的名字就叫‘游戏’。”

　　“这就是你给自己取名‘游戏’的原因？”

　　“对啊，因为真名是不能随便告诉别人的。”游戏看着海马弯了下嘴角，“别露出那种表情啊，海马，我没有和他签订过什么契约，虽然他不仅救了我，也帮助我了解了许多人类的常识，我很感激他，作为报答，我帮他交到了许多朋友，追求到了他喜欢的女孩子。这些都是16年前的事情了。”

　　“你们魅魔的寿命到底是多久？”海马忍不住问道。

　　游戏沉默了几秒钟，他仿佛是思考了一会儿才回答道：“通常情况下，恶魔的寿命会有几百到一千年，魅魔是恶魔里寿命较短的一种，不过也有至少两百年的寿命。”

　　“呵，难怪都说恶魔是贪婪不知足的家伙。”海马笑出声来，“人类的寿命不过区区百年，你们比人类活得久得多，却想要人类的灵魂来助你们延长寿命？”

　　“不对，海马，灵魂是永恒不灭的，恶魔追求的并非是延长寿命，而是拥有灵魂的永恒。”

　　“这世上哪有永恒不灭的东西。”

　　“当然有。”游戏耸耸肩，“人类的寿命虽然短暂，但是只要灵魂还在，他们死后或许会进入极乐世界享受永恒的生命，或许会在这个世界不断地轮回。而没有灵魂的恶魔，一旦寿命结束，他们就会变成海上的泡沫或者空气里的尘埃，永远从这个世界上消失。”

　　海马不屑地哼了一声：“这听起来像你让贝卡斯读的童话故事。”

　　游戏笑了起来：“小美人鱼会因为王子的爱而获得灵魂，这当然是童话故事。小美人鱼想办法去得到人类灵魂，因为没有灵魂的她一定会成为海上的泡沫消失，这就不是童话故事，而是事实了。”

　　“你也想要这个东西吗？”海马侧过头来看他，“你也想要灵魂和永生吗？”

　　“有当然是比没有好的，不过没有我也不强求。”游戏回答道，“毕竟我已经活得够久了，不是吗？”

　　海马没有接下游戏的玩笑，他望着漫天繁星，用着仿佛在谈论天气一般的语气说道：“想要的话，下次和我签订契约的时候就把我的灵魂作为报酬就是。”

　　游戏惊得一下站了起来：“海马，你知道自己在说什么傻话吗？你是笨蛋吗？”

　　“我当然清楚自己在说什么。”海马也顺着站了起来，抱着手俯视游戏，看见游戏瞪大的眼睛里全是自己的身影，他感到十分满意，“游戏，我和你不一样，我对来世和转生没有兴趣，比起把希望寄托给所谓的永生，我想要的一定就会在这一世牢牢抓住，我死之后的灵魂你随便拿走就是，当然，我还活着的时候，你就必须留在我身边。”

　　他看着游戏还睁得大大的盯着他的眼睛，有些不耐烦地皱起眉：“怎么了，游戏，你还有什么意见吗？”

　　游戏这才慢慢收回视线，他露出一个有些复杂的微笑：“不……谢谢你，海马。”

　　“不要说什么谢谢，简单地回答‘好’就行了。”海马不明白游戏为什么就是不能简单地答应他，他甚至愿意再退一步，“如果你觉得自己还需要时间……我可以明天暂时先不动海马刚三郎。”

　　“你又在说什么傻话。”游戏叹气道，“你准备了5年了，不就是为了明天的机会吗？”

　　“有准备的人永远不会没有机会，最多不过就是再等个5年而已，我还等得起。”海马垂下眼再看了游戏一眼，“所以你的回答呢？”

　　“我的回答是——你要是无法击败海马刚三郎，我也不会同你签订什么契约。”游戏背着手朝前走了两步，转过头来，眼睛像天上的星星一样亮，“还记得你曾经答应过我的话吗？你的目标要比那栋KC大厦的顶点高得多得多，你要飞得足够高才能抓住我，不过在那之前，你首先要先到达那个顶点。”

　　“哼，那你就等着看吧，游戏，我会把海马刚三郎击败给你看的。”

　　“你要击败的可不仅仅是海马刚三郎，还有你自己的仇恨，海马，别让他控制你，仇恨也好刚三郎也好，我可不想看见一个即使赢了也依然被束缚住的海马回来。”游戏站在星光里对海马眨了下眼，“等你完全战胜了他们以后，我会在这里等你凯旋。”

　　“就在这里等我？”海马挑了下眉，“哪里也不会去？”

　　“哪里也不会去，就在这个地方等你。”

　　那真是太好了，我一定会成功的，为了胜利，为了荣誉，也为了最好的战利品。海马上前拦腰抱住游戏，咬着他的耳朵说道：“今晚你也哪里也不许去。”

　　“今晚我也哪儿都不会去。”游戏踮起脚尖，伸手捧着海马的脸，主动吻了上去。夏季夜晚的声音在他们的亲吻中逐渐湮没得遥远而模糊，他们知道，夏天就要结束了。


	16. Chapter 16

　　当游戏睁开眼睛的时候，海马已经背对着他穿好了衣服，对方长腰长腿的模样在晨光中十分养眼，他伸了个懒腰：“这么早就要走了吗？”

　　“已经不早了，游戏，马上就到上班时间了。”海马回过头来看他一眼，“我会很快回来的。”

　　游戏笑着朝海马招了下手，示意对方凑过来。海马虽然疑惑，但还是按他的意思照办。他刚低下头，就被游戏勾住脖子，蜻蜓点水地在他嘴唇上碰了一下。

　　海马抬起眼，看见游戏朝他眨了下眼睛：“这是幸运之吻，祝你好运。”

　　“我不会把胜利寄托在运气之上，不过……”海马也笑了，他反手扣住游戏的头，重新来了个更深的亲吻，“既然是你送的，我就勉强收下好了。”

　　吻毕，海马重新理了下自己的衣服，抓过手提箱，最后再看了游戏一眼：“等着我，游戏。”

　　游戏在床上朝他点了点头，一直目送着海马走出门去后，他才慢慢起了床，换了身衣服，翻出窗外，坐在海马家屋顶上晒太阳。

　　他的黑魔导少女一言不发地落在了他身边。

　　游戏侧过头看了她一眼，笑了笑：“怎么了，玛娜，为什么一副要哭出来的样子？”

　　“这是当然的啊！”玛娜终于憋不住气了，她忍不住大声问道，“主人你为什么不告诉他，塞特大人的魔力只能维持16年，等你们的契约一结束，你就会从这个世界上彻底消失啊！”

　　“告诉他做什么？”游戏轻轻说道，“让他立刻把灵魂交出来吗？海马他可不会答应的。”

　　“可是，可是……”玛娜不甘心地咬了咬下唇，“您明明知道，只有塞特大人的灵魂才能救你……”

　　“啊，我知道，所以我才找了他16年。”游戏闭上眼睛，“没想到却在最后一年被海马召唤出来了，真是命运呢。”

　　

　　他当然没有忘记。

　　他和塞特当年的竞争并没有以他最终登上王位而结束。塞特并不愿臣服于他，于是寻求更为强大的力量，而就在这个契机之下，冥界黑暗的集合体——邪神佐克被阴差阳错召唤了出来。佐克的力量太过强大，为了保护大家，他选择了封印自己的灵魂来消灭佐克。他原本以为失去灵魂的自己已经必死无疑了。

　　但是塞特阻止了他的死亡。塞特不知道使用了什么诅咒魔法，强行将神格的他堕转成了恶魔，虽然保住了他的性命，但是成为了恶魔的亚图姆几乎失去了所有的力量，为了积蓄能量，他不得不在封印中沉睡——这一睡就是三千年。

　　三千年后，亚图姆得以在塞特转世的现世苏醒，残余的塞特魔力只能支撑他行动16年，他必须要在这个时间内得到塞特的灵魂。事实上，在他与海马相处的这段时间里，塞特的魔力已经消耗殆尽了，只不过与海马的契约还能为他提供一点微弱的能量，以供亚图姆存活下去。

　　其他人的灵魂都不行，这是名为诅咒的魔法，能够解除诅咒的只有塞特的灵魂，只有得到了塞特的灵魂，亚图姆才能真正摆脱恶魔的身份，重返神域。

　　“但是我从来没有想过要他的灵魂。”亚图姆说道，“我找了他很久，也只是想来看看他而已。”

　　“但是塞特大人特意放弃了永生选择转世为人类，不就是因为人类的灵魂比神明要好拿走的多吗？”

　　亚图姆摇了摇头，他看向黑魔导少女：“玛娜，你觉得我会牺牲一个无辜人类的生命来解除自己的诅咒吗？”

　　“您……不会。”

　　“那你觉得塞特不知道我这个性格吗？”

　　“塞特大人当然是知道的。”

　　“是啊，他一开始就知道的。”亚图姆轻轻笑了笑，“塞特很清楚我会怎么做，他并不是打算救我，他或许只是想看我如何痛苦而已，明明知道了解除诅咒的方法，但我却不会使用它。”

　　“我觉得不是这样的。”玛娜也摇摇头，“您没有看见……当您被封印起来以后，塞特大人的表情。我从没见过塞特大人露出那样的表情，又寂寞，又悲伤，就好像他的灵魂的一部分也被封印起来了一样。”

　　“是吗，那我还真想见识一下。”亚图姆开玩笑地说了一句，发现玛娜并没有笑后，他软下了表情叹了一口气，“不知道海马会不会露出这样的表情……不过我还是不要看了，这种表情不适合他，等海马战胜了自己内心的黑暗，他会在未来成为一个非常了不起的人，他应该更加开朗积极地勇往直前。”

　　“那您准备怎么跟塞特大人的转世，跟海马濑人说呢？”

　　“普通地道别就好了，海马这家伙，脾气又倔又臭占有欲还超强，跟他说了实话还不知道他会怎么生气呢。”想到海马和他的那些经过，亚图姆的脸上又带上了一点短暂的笑意，“真是可惜啊，我还想看海马意气风发地站在KC大厦最高处的样子呢，希望他能遵守和我的约定，即便到了那里也不停止地继续往上走。”

　　

　　海马冷眼看着刚三郎被架了下去，他没有逼死刚三郎的打算，虽然刚三郎最后打算自杀让他吃了一惊，但好在他反应迅速地让人救下了他。

　　没有人输了就必须死，他有绝对不能死的理由。

　　海马站在KC大厦最顶端的办公室，实际上从这里和他原本所在的办公室望过去的风景差别并不算大，想要看见更加不同的风景，他还需要往上走好一段距离呢。但是他不知道为什么，有一种从这里可以一直望到离他几十公里处的海马宅屋顶的错觉。他仿佛还能看见游戏悠哉游哉地坐在那里，弯着嘴角与他对视。

　　他该回去了，游戏还在等着他呢。

　　

　　游戏坐在屋顶上，听着蝉鸣数着夕阳一寸一寸地落了下去。终于，在未尽的黄昏光晕之中，他看见了逐渐清晰起来的海马身影，他十分高兴地想朝他招手。

　　但在那一瞬间，他突然发现自己的手指变成了透明，并且在阳光之中逐渐风化成粉末。

　　原来时间只有这么短吗……游戏举起的手凝固在空中，他无奈地朝海马笑了笑，抱歉啊，原本打算好好跟你告别的，原本不想让你露出那种惊恐的表情的。

　　他看见海马扔下手提箱飞速朝他奔了过来，似乎还在大声呼喊他的名字——但是他已经什么都听不到了，耳畔只有呼呼的风声与沙砾流逝的声音，或许自己的耳朵也已经消失了？他想开口回应海马，却什么声音也发不出来，或许自己的嘴也已经消失了？他想站起来朝海马跑过去，却发现自己双膝以下已化作尘沙。

　　

　　海马在一瞬间经历了天堂与地狱的落差。

　　他远远地看见了按约定等在那里的游戏，他激动且兴奋，把接下来想要说的话，将来想要做的事在大脑里过了无数遍，他有无数个计划和安排等待着去实现，他对他们的未来踌躇满志。

他看见游戏扬起手准备跟他打招呼，他的心也跟着高昂了起来，却在看见对方的指尖在橙黄的夕阳光芒中逐渐变得透明消失时瞬间坠入冰窖深渊。

不需要任何人提醒，他立刻就明白了。那不是恶魔的返回，而是恶魔的死亡，没有灵魂的生物一旦结束了生命，便会变成海上的泡沫和空气里的尘埃，从此从世界上彻底消失，再无来世。

游戏骗了他，海马一边狂奔一边差点咬碎牙齿，游戏昨天告诉他的是恶魔的通常寿命，而不是他自己的寿命，他是因为诅咒而诞生的恶魔，自然和其他恶魔是不一样的。

快一点，再快一点。海马几乎是拼尽全力攀上屋顶，他颤抖着从肺里吐出最后一口气，几近绝望地伸手去抓游戏，想将他一把抱住不许他离开，却最后只抱住了一抔尘土，在他手一松的瞬间，就随着夜晚来临的风消散在空中。

　　

　　夕阳落了下去，稀疏的蝉鸣声停止了。游戏就好像一场梦，消失在了夏日的最后一个夜晚里。


	17. Chapter 17

　海马的研究室地板上画满了各种各样的魔法阵，他的房间里也被各式仪器装满。  
　　“如果魔界和人界只是个不同的世界，那么将人从魔界召唤过来的过程应当是某种粒子重聚的过程。那么可以参考生物示踪技术，首先需要发出信号……”  
　　“塞特大人……”  
　　“闭嘴。”海马看也不看窗旁的黑魔导少女一眼，继续翻阅自己的研究笔记，他的手上布满了伤口，全是为了测试魔法阵的运行而割伤的。  
　　“塞特大人！”玛娜猛地一拍他的桌子，“请您停止吧，已经没有用了！”  
　　“你给我闭嘴！”  
　　“我不！”玛娜眼泪汪汪地说道，“我不想再看一次您徒劳的工作了，主人已经消失了，他已经不在魔界了，就算真的做好了召唤阵，也不可能将他召唤出来的，主人他也不想看见你现在这个样子。”  
　　“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”海马终于将书摔到桌上，“不要叫我什么塞特，我的名字是海马濑人！你说的我全都知道，用不着你提醒！”  
　　他完全理解玛娜的话。游戏是没有灵魂的恶魔，他如今已经是空气里的尘埃，海上的泡沫，他并没有返回魔界，现在也不在存在于那里，无论怎么呼唤他也不可能出现了。  
　　但是总要试一试，他不能停止，他不能一筹莫展，无论什么办法也好，他必须要复活游戏。没有游戏的胜利苍白无趣，他站在KC大厦的顶端，前方的风景与他曾经看过的并无区别，这不是他想象中的胜利，这与他所期待的未来相距甚远，就好像变质的盛宴，华丽的空盒。他甚至不知道他还该从大厦的顶端往哪里攀爬，他期望的未来之门紧紧关闭着。  
　　不能后退。海马将视线移动到他的仪器上，已知游戏曾是没有灵魂的恶魔，那么身体的驱动由什么进行？如果按照人类的身体组成成分为他重新制作一副身体，应该如何才能唤醒他？生命的制造无论在科学还是魔法中都是禁忌，因为灵魂无法制造，灵魂也无法交换，灵魂将从何而来？  
　　仿佛猜到了海马心中所想，玛娜擦了下眼泪：“主人当初献祭自己的灵魂去封印邪神，他的灵魂在那时就已经完全消失了，唯一能够救他的东西只有你的灵魂，但是主人他已经拒绝了。”  
　　“我的灵魂？”海马睁大了眼睛。  
　　“是的，当初塞特大人是使用了某种诅咒的方式才使主人堕转成了恶魔……能够解除这个诅咒的方式唯有他的，也就是你的灵魂，其他人都不行，用你的灵魂解除他的诅咒，让他重获灵魂返回神界，这是唯一能够拯救他的办法。”  
　　海马差点一把抓住玛娜的领口：“他为什么不告诉我这个？”  
　　“告诉你有什么用呢？你连向主人表白都不愿意的，难道还愿意给出你现在的灵魂吗，而且主人他根本就不想要你的灵魂啊！”玛娜带着哭腔大声说道，“主人他自从苏醒后就一直在寻找你了，但是他也只是想看看你而已。主人还说，塞特大人明明知道他不会夺取你的灵魂还设下这样的诅咒，也许只是在捉弄他而已……”  
　　“不对。不是这样的，我……”海马突然止住了声音，他瞪大眼睛后退一步，用手掐住自己的太阳穴，“那个人没有想过要捉弄他，我知道。”  
　　“塞特……海马大人？”  
　　“……我必须要复活他。”海马不再理会玛娜了，他转身准备继续自己的实验。  
　　玛娜知道自己劝不住海马，也只好放弃地低下头，喃喃地说道：“可是主人的灵魂真的已经……”  
　　“不，主人的灵魂还没有彻底消失。”  
　　海马和玛娜几乎是同时朝声音来源处望去。名为马哈特的黑魔导士在一阵光中出现在他们面前。玛娜立刻冲上去抱住他：“师傅！你这几天都去哪里了？你说主人还有救？”  
　　“没错。”马哈特点点头，“因为我曾经立下誓言，让自己的灵魂成为主人永远的仆从，如果主人真的彻底消失了，那么我也会消失，但是我现在还存在着。所以我去查看了一番，发现主人当年是用灵魂将邪神封印起来，他的灵魂还有一部分也同样被封印起来了，现在并没有消失。”  
　　“也就是说，我只要打破那个封印，他就可以复活了？”海马走近一步，他的声音带着一丝不易觉察的颤抖。  
　　马哈特抬起眼来看着他，他摇了下头回答：“不是那么简单的事。主人的灵魂已经不完整了，想要主人复活，需要肉体，名字，名为卡的灵魂，名为巴的灵魂，而主人现在只剩下‘巴’了。”  
　　“我知道他的真名。”海马说道，“肉体的事情我会解决，接下来要怎样让他的灵魂完整？”  
　　马哈特沉默了，他和玛娜对视一眼，没有回答海马。  
　　“我知道了。”海马弯了下嘴角，“不就是‘卡’吗，这个我也可以解决。”  
　　马哈特皱起眉头：“你准备怎么做，海马濑人？即使你现在愿意给出灵魂也来不及了，主人已经没有力量来转化了。”  
　　“我不会这么做，否则我死了也见不到他，这不是我的目标。”无视对面两人的神情，海马接着说道，“我会让我的‘卡’与他的‘巴’相连接，‘卡’是生命力的来源，所有的生命力都由我来提供，这样他就可以有完整的灵魂了，再让他的灵魂进入我为他准备好的肉体之中，真正完成他的复活。”  
　　“我从没听说过这种方式……”  
　　“那你今天听说了。”海马哼了一声，“你只需要告诉我他的灵魂被封印在哪里就可以了，马哈特。”  
　　  
　　封印地点出乎海马的预料，那里并不在埃及，而是在太平洋上的一个岛屿上。马哈特领着他和KC团队来到岛上的森林入口：“封印的里面只有你能进去，我只能送你到这里了。”  
　　KC的下属急忙为海马递上野外求生用品包，马哈特看了一眼，摇了摇头：“没有必要。那里是灵魂的境地，所有的外物都没有用。”  
　　海马便看也不看那些东西一眼，只叮嘱了一句：“守好容器。”接着头也不回走进了森林里。他背后的KC社员面面相觑，海马口中的“容器”，正是存放着人造身体的巨大液体瓶。  
　　森林里很奇怪。随着海马的不断深入，参天的树木越来越少，取而代之的是低矮的沙漠植物，脚下湿润的泥土也逐渐干燥，直到变成细软的黄沙。海马眼前的景色逐渐变得完全陌生起来，再也没有什么热带的岛屿，也没有与海水连接的边界，放眼望去是一片茫茫然的广袤沙漠，沙漠上伫立着高高的沙丘，一只蜥蜴从他面前爬过。  
　　这里便是封印内部了，海马意识到，他回过头看了一眼，不出他的意外，身后的森林也消失无踪，同样只有没有边界的沙漠。如果找不到游戏的话，他自己恐怕也不能从这里出去。  
　　那么游戏的灵魂到底在哪里？沙漠上除了一些偶尔出没的沙漠动物以外，看不到一个人的踪影。头顶的太阳灿烂耀眼，毫无保留地释放自己的热量。  
　　海马想了想，朝着那个最高的沙丘走去，如果站得够高的话，也许能发现什么。沙丘比他想象中难爬，他几乎是手脚并用，才勉强从一步一个坑的沙子堆中爬到了顶上。阳光照得他又累又热，海马下意识拿手背擦了下额头，却惊讶地发现自己没有流一滴汗。  
　　原来如此，这里是灵魂的境地，炎热与劳累是灵魂的炎热与劳累，无论什么遮荫都无法挡住，饥渴也是灵魂的饥渴，无论喝多少水也不可能解渴，难怪马哈特说无论带什么到这里来都没有用处。  
　　海马只好支撑自己站直身体朝四周眺望，没有被沙丘挡住的视野终于开阔起来了，也能看见远处并非只是沙漠，朝着某个方向的更远处，似乎还有城镇和山谷。  
　　但是游戏到底在哪里？这个世界如此广阔，想要找到一个人简直如同大海捞针。海马深吸一口气，忍不住对着天空大声呼喊了一声：“游戏！”  
　　一只鹰突然掠过了他的头顶。  
　　鹰？海马抬起头来，那是一只还很年轻的鹰，羽翼丰满，在太阳光下几乎闪着彩色的光芒。鹰出现在沙漠上空并不是一件稀奇的事情，但是海马就是觉得哪里不对。  
按照马哈特的说法，人的灵魂分‘卡’和‘巴’，其中‘巴’在神话传说里并非人形而是鸟型，以便在人死后能够飞向天空。  
　　仿佛是感应到了海马内心想法，那只鹰轻飘飘落在了他的面前，海马慢慢靠近了几步：“……游戏？”  
　　鹰回头看了他一眼，拍拍翅膀再度飞上天空，海马立刻追了上去，不会错的，这就是游戏的‘巴’，他是绝对不会认错游戏的灵魂的。  
　　但是游戏似乎根本就不认识海马，它高高地飞过沙漠，根本无视追在后面呼喊它的海马。海马追着它跨越了沙漠，来到了城镇。城镇里竟然也没有一个人，但是摊贩上的商品食物却摆放得好好的，一切都是静止的，一切都是在封印里的景色。鹰接着飞，飞过城镇，来到了高高的山谷。


	18. Chapter 18

　　海马吐了一口长气，在平地上追着鸟跑已经够吃力了，现在还要攀爬这么陡峭的山，他要什么时候才能抓住这只鹰？  
　　虽然这样想了下，但是海马动作还是一点也不迟疑地跟了上去，山路坎坷崎岖，鹰在上方时而出现时而消失，有时候它会落在一块石头上，但是每当海马叫它的名字或者靠近它的时候又会迅速飞离。它就像一只真正的鸟，完全没有人类的记忆。海马也不知道自己到底爬了多久的山路，疲惫与饥渴是有的，但是无论多累只要他还没打算放弃似乎就不会倒下，海马已经完全明白了，这里考验的根本就不是他的体力，而是他的意志力。  
　　最后他终于来到了山顶。再没有朝上的路了，但是鹰还在不断往上飞着。海马站在最高处，突然想起了游戏曾经对他说过的话：“我可是能飞得和太阳一样高。”  
　　可惜游戏现在似乎完全不记得自己的样子，大概也不记得曾经对自己说过的话了。海马望着朝着太阳越飞越远的鹰，深吸一口气喊道：“游戏，你听我说！”  
　　鹰在天空中盘旋了一圈，海马接着说道：“我不知道你现在是不是还在生气——不如说你要是还在气我就更好了，我不介意你跟我任性闹脾气。你说的没错，我从来没有试图去相信过别人，更没有爱过别人，我一直觉得只有靠自己的力量才能取得一切，就算是现在我也是这样觉得。”  
　　他顿了一下，在神话传说里，记忆与名字相联系，马哈特也说过要让游戏复活名字也是必要条件之一，那个名字早已不知何时刻入他的脑海里：“但是我并不是因为需要你的力量才希望你能呆在我身边，我只是想要这样。你曾经问我愿不愿意爱你，我那时把它当作可怕的力量，我要对抗它，所以我不能承认它。我现在知道了，它确实是强大的力量，并且可以为我所用……我确实爱你，亚图姆。”  
　在那一瞬间，他看见鹰突然从空中坠落，羽毛四散，世界开始分崩离析，洪水倒灌，山谷崩塌，高高的山顶变成了一片汪洋。  
　　  
　　海马是在原初之水的湖面接住了下坠的亚图姆，少年全身赤裸，闭着眼睛，似乎还在沉睡。那是他曾经在梦境里见过的亚图姆，被阳光祝福过的蜜色皮肤，温暖潮湿的气息，人们想吻他是因为他的光辉与神圣，而非因为他色情又淫靡。  
　　无论哪一个，现在都是他的。海马将亚图姆抱上岸，他不知道该如何唤醒他，亚图姆对什么声音都没有反应，如果不是他身体还散发着热度，现在的他就仿佛是一具尸体一般。  
　　其实从某种意义上来说也没错，“卡”是生命与力量，没有“卡”的亚图姆此刻也只是个没有生命的半魂，这也是他必须要将自己的“卡”提供给亚图姆才能将他复活的原因。  
　　海马低下头去吻了吻沉睡的王：“快点醒来吧，我还是比较喜欢你一边高潮一边叫我名字的样子。”  
　　他的嘴唇沿着亚图姆的脖子逐渐朝下，用自己的方式将少年的身体赞美了一遍，最后来到亚图姆的下身，海马濑人从来没给人口交过，他对此毫无经验，他只好努力回想着亚图姆曾经给自己做的那几次来模仿，首先沿着柱身慢慢舔舐，再用牙齿轻刮上面的血管，光是想象对方曾经做过的这些画面，海马就觉得自己首先勃起了。  
　　在海马的不懈努力下，亚图姆的阴茎终于完全勃起了。亚图姆曾经靠吸取他的精气来维持自己没有灵魂的存在，换句话说，精气本身就是“卡”的一种，实际上在某些神话传说中，也确实将精液当作某种灵魂，不过没有“卡”的亚图姆的精液里此刻并没有灵魂存在，即使射精也只是普通的精液而已。  
　　海马继续撸了下亚图姆的勃起，接着突然一吸，精液的腥味立刻充斥着他的口腔。他将大部分精液吐了出来，抬眼看了一眼即使射精了也没有苏醒的亚图姆：“你现在的身体需要做润滑了，亚图姆，但愿等会儿做的时候你能承受住。”  
　　他将沾满了精液的手指探进了亚图姆后穴，不管对方外表发生了怎样的变化，那里倒是他熟悉的温暖和柔软，让海马又回想起那纵欲的一月，连空气里都是甜腻的淫靡气味，他缓慢地用一根手指将对方的括约肌撑开，接着放进了第二根手指，亚图姆没有醒来，那么找他的敏感点就没有意义了，海马闭了下眼，待他觉得扩张得差不多了才慢慢把自己的阴茎放进了亚图姆的身体里。  
　　被熟悉的温暖所包围的感觉让海马忍不住想长叹一口气，他还记得自己第一次进入亚图姆身体时那种不知时踏入天堂还是地狱的惊艳感，即使是现在，他依旧对这副身体，这个人，这个灵魂如此眷念，他开始沿着自己的频率律动起来，对方小小的身体在他的怀中随着他的动作而摇晃，很快，海马感到自己快到了，他扳过亚图姆的头，一边与他接吻一边将精液射进他体内。  
　　海马眼睛眨也不眨地盯着亚图姆，如果他的计算不错，在灵魂的境地里吞下亚图姆的精液的他，再将精气通过性行为注入到对方身上，这即是“卡”与“巴”的连接方式，当然，最后还需要亚图姆自己承认才行。  
　　他耐心地等待着，直到看到对方长长的睫毛动了动，海马几乎是狂喜地继续挺入，身下的少年立刻像是被刺激到一般发出一声软软的呻吟，很快，亚图姆的眼睛慢慢睁开了。他几乎是吃惊地盯着海马：“海马，你怎么会在这里？”他很快意识到了对方还在自己身体里这个事实，即使是当过一段时间的魅魔，但是刚从昏迷中醒来就发现自己正在被上这件事还是让他忍不住脸红了，“你先出去！”  
　　“不行，我正在复活你，亚图姆，你应该知道自己没有‘卡’这件事吧？”海马恶趣味地超前一顶，再度听到了他想听到的悦耳呻吟，亚图姆才刚刚苏醒，本来身体就还虚弱无力着，毫无反抗的能力，海马只需稍微用点力，就将想要挣扎的亚图姆轻松压制住，他低下头，附在他耳边用自己的低声线慢慢解释道，“我准备用我的‘卡’与你的‘巴’相连接，以后你的生命与能量都由我来提供，不过连接还必须要得到你的认同才行。”  
　　“……你的‘卡’？”亚图姆一边喘着气一边说道，“你知道这意味着什么吗？海马，‘卡’是你的生命力，以后你不仅要将一半的生命力分给我，而且我们的性命也被完全绑定了，我一旦缺少生命力，你也会觉得劳累，我如果有生命危险，你也会有危险，甚至如果我死了，你也活不了——啊！”  
　　海马加大了自己的动作，亚图姆被刺激得眼泪都差点出来了，他下意识地用双腿缠住海马的腰，以方便自己更好地跟上海马的节奏，海马十分满意地舔了舔他的喉结：“反过来也是一样，如果我死了你也活不了，如果我给你提供‘卡’，你也会无法行动，这正是我追求的。顺便，身体的事你也不用担心，我早就为你准备好了最合适的身体，只要你答应。”  
　　亚图姆张了张嘴，似乎还想说什么，不过他吐出的话全被海马打散了节奏变成了变调的呻吟，海马伸手将对方抱起来一点，让自己进入地更深了，铃口对准了那个他早已驾轻就熟的敏感点时而猛烈时而细腻地碾磨，几乎要把亚图姆的理智给碾成灰烬：“亚图姆，我不知道你之前还是鹰的状态时，我对你说的话你还记得不记得，不过我现在再反问一遍你之前问我的那个问题，你还愿意爱我吗？”  
　　饶是被情欲淹没地几乎听不懂海马在说什么的亚图姆也在听到那个关键词后猛地抬起头来看着海马，他眨了下还带着水雾的眼睛，吐出自己炙热的呼吸，轻轻弯了下嘴角，伸手去摸海马的脸——那张脸在他的触摸下全是汗：“我一直都爱着你，海马……我当然愿意。”  
　　他话音刚落，洪水便立刻全部倒退，天空的太阳落了下去，这个世界开始真正崩塌了。  
　　  
　　于是一切都回归正轨。  
　　海马正式接管了KC，各式商业活动发展得蒸蒸日上，除此以外，他还在研究科学与魔法的相似区别和转化可能性，只不过在他的魔法研究室里待得最久的不是他，而是重新获得身份的亚图姆。  
　　海马给亚图姆准备的身体是采用的他原本的外貌，小麦色的皮肤，但是却保留着他作为魅魔时的尾巴——原因当然是出自海马自己的兴趣，虽然对方没说，不过亚图姆用脚趾都能猜到。  
　　因为海马的“卡”与亚图姆的“巴”绑定的原因，亚图姆的生命力来源主要由海马提供，换句话说，比起吃饭，他们的做爱对亚图姆来说更像是进食，而且，一旦他们双方中的某一方精神不济，对方都能立刻感受到。  
　　“这样跟以前不是完全没区别吗？”亚图姆骑在海马身上，他的尾巴缠绕在海马的手指上，“而且为什么我觉得这个身体好像比以前更敏感了……呜，海马你慢一点……”  
　　海马一边加速挺腰，一边玩弄着他的尾巴尖端，直到对方彻底软下来瘫倒到自己怀里，他才沿着亚图姆的脖子一寸寸啃噬，舌尖在他的肚脐处一圈一圈打转：“你确定不是你变得比以前更淫荡了而已吗？”  
　　“那也是因为你做的手脚——哈……啊……”亚图姆几乎要融化在海马的攻击中，海马愉快地看见自己的恋人在自己怀中美味地颤抖，他在向外界公布亚图姆的身份的时候就已经将对方作为自己的恋人宣告了。既然要公布，当然就要让全世界的人知道，这个表面上看起来高傲又尊贵，衣服底下却是个诱人的小恶魔的家伙，每天晚上只会出现在他的床上，而不是世界上其他任何一个人的床上。  
　　结束做爱后的两人躺在床上，亚图姆没有立刻睡觉，而是睁着眼睛看着海马：“我一直没问你，海马，为什么你知道我的真名？”  
　　海马哼了一声：“我知道你的真名很奇怪吗？”  
　　“不奇怪。”亚图姆摇了摇头，接着笑了起来，“再正常不过了。”  
　　海马没再说什么了，他闭上眼睛，那个沉睡在他记忆中的声音又再次响起了，他突然想起自己是否应该向亚图姆解释当年塞特并没有想捉弄他的打算，不过看亚图姆的表情，或许已经没有这个必要了，他什么都知道了。  
　　海马睁开眼睛，月光透过窗帘照了一条缝到他们身上，亚图姆已经陷入了睡眠，他现在已经不是魅魔了，所以累了后睡得还挺快的，海马笑了下，伸出手将对方拉进自己的怀里，再度闭上眼睛，那个景象在他眼前渐渐复苏，又渐渐风化消失。  
　　那是蓝眼的风暴之神站在旷野的猎猎罡风中，衣角翻飞，他望着空茫的天空，注视着那个遥远的未来，仿佛早已知晓了一切般许下了诺言。  
　　在一千万个世界之中。  
　　在一千万次轮回之中。  
　　我一定会与他相遇。  
　　我也一定会爱上他。  
　　并且为他献上我的灵魂。  
　　----------------------------------------------------------------------

某些神话传说=塞特和荷鲁斯那档子事

后记：这篇我就是为了练习开车写的，所以完全没什么考据也没考虑人物性格剧情也是想到哪儿写到哪儿，所以大家不要对各种bug和奇怪的剧情太在意……

原本的大纲只有魅魔王来找海马，帮助海马取得胜利，然后海马前往对抗刚三郎的时候心想我会胜利并且回来取得我最好的战利品就结束了……后来觉得应该把王样这边讲清楚，后来又觉得不能只走肾还是走个心吧，反正加来加去就这么长了【

写到王样消失的时候我是真的不知道后面该怎么接下去了，感谢H拯救我，H果然是剧情的润滑油（哪里不对），设定的补天石。

总之接下来大概会重点写另一个中篇了（希望是中篇）。


End file.
